


Amour et désirs

by Suzuka



Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 chapters but short story, Canon Universe, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I wrote this in 2008, Lemon, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Theatrical Dialogue, Very old fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, vingt ans, femme fatale, ne vit que pour satisfaire les désirs des hommes du village de Konoha. Depuis deux ans que tourne ce manège, ses "clients" finissent par ce demander pourquoi cette époustouflante métamorphose… Peut-être l’amour s’y cache par derrière.L’histoire n’est pas seulement centrée sur Ino. Nous y retrouverons tous nos amis de Konoha.





	1. Ino, femme fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma toute première fiction. Elle a été écrite en 2008 (donc forcément des incohérences avec la vraie fin du manga). Elle est mal écrite, les chapitres sont très courts et les dialogues sont dans un style théâtral (j'écrivais comme ça au début). Mais il s'agit que ma première fanfic finalisée, elle me tient à coeur.

Ino Yamanaka, vingt ans, ninja au rang chuunin du village caché de Konoha, ne prend sa carrière de ninja que très peu au sérieux, au grand damn de son père. Seule héritière du clan Yamanaka, Ino se doit de représenter son clan. Certes très connue du village pour son dynamisme, sa bonne humeur, son intelligence…mais aussi pour ses incroyables capacités à donner du plaisir aux hommes.  
Tout a commencé il y a deux ans. Ino s’est dépucelée avec on ne sait pas qui. Avant, elle jurait qu’elle ne se réservait que pour son Sasuke-kun. Car même si le brun sortait avec la fleur de cerisier, sa rivale, bien entendu Sakura Haruno, depuis son retour au village, Ino ne désespérait pas de conquérir le cœur du Uchiwa…ou du moins jusqu’à il y a deux ans.  
Ino a dépucelé quasiment tous les garçons de sa promotion. Même ce cher Naruto. En fait, il sortait avec Hinata et il avait senti que cette dernière voulait franchir le pas. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de sa bien-aimée alors il est allé voir Ino qu’il savait experte en la matière. Cette dernière l’a sur le champ traîné dans un coin au milieu de la forêt et lui a expliqué comment caresser une femme, les zones sensibles, s’attarder sur les seins et surtout comment réussir un cunnilingus. Ino connaissait bien Hinata et donc elle a montré à Naruto comment faire pour qu’il la pénètre sans la brusquer, avec douceur et délicatesse. Cela devait rester leur secret. Naruto a mille fois remercié Ino pour ce qu’elle lui avait appris car Hinata était toute guillerette une fois l’acte terminé et voulait tout de suite recommencer.  
Un autre de ses clients fut son ex-coéquipier de l’équipe dix, celui que l’on surnomme le ninja fainéant mais intelligent : Shikamaru Nara. Amoureux de la belle Temari de Suna, Shikamaru sentait, vu le caractère parfois débordant de la belle blonde, qu’il avait intérêt à assurer dès le premier coup s’il ne voulait pas qu’elle le jette. Il tenait beaucoup trop à sa tornade du désert, il alla donc voir Ino. Ino et Temari avaient le même caractère, en l’occurrence explosif. Il fut donc facile pour Ino de mimer Temari. Le couple était toujours ensemble, cela signifiait sans doute que Shikamaru avait réussi son coup. Mais cela ne devait surtout pas arriver aux oreilles de Temari sous peine d’une mort certaine du Nara.  
Il y eu bien sur Sasuke mais là, il ne s’était rien passé. En effet, le brun voulait juste des conseils et non pas une trahison envers sa bien-aimée. Et c’est avec plaisir mais aussi déception qu’Ino lui donna des conseils. Etrangement, elle n’eut aucune réaction quand Sakura était allée lui raconter que Sasuke savait bien faire l’amour. Elle avait fait ça pour faire enrager la jeune blonde, mais cette dernière s’est juste contentée de répondre : « Si vous avez pris votre pied, c’est l’essentiel ». Pourquoi un calme si soudain, Ino aurait-elle abandonné ? Non ce n’était pas son genre. Serait-elle amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre ?   
Là où Ino prend le plus son pied, c’est avec Kakashi. Le Junin n’est jamais à court d’idée et c’est ce qui plait à Ino. Elle a cependant deviné que ses inspirations venaient de son éternel livre "Le paradis du batifolage" et non pas de lui-même. Elle avait en effet constaté que Jiraiya, son plus gros client, utilisait les mêmes méthodes. Jiraiya, ce n’est pas que ça lui plaisait de faire l’amour avec un vieux mais ce dernier est toujours en excitation et toujours prêt à remplir un gros chèque rien que pour la belle blonde en échange de son corps parfait. 

Il lui arrivait même parfois de donner des conseils aux filles. Certaines de ses amies comme Tenten ou encore Hinata, venaient la voir pour qu’elle leur donne des conseils sur comment exciter un homme. Ino expliquait avec brillance et avec une démonstration, en se servant d’une banane, comment réussir une fellation. 

Ino ne cherche pas à se prostituer pour gagner de l’argent, la boutique de fleurs de ses parents était suffisante pour assurer les revenus. En fait, elle ne se faisait payer que par Jiraiya, les autres, elle les prenait car ils lui plaisaient et que c’était avant tout pour rendre service. Elle n’avait pas du tout dans la tête de briser les couples. Faire l’amour était son essence de vie, elle aimait ça et ne pouvait s’en passer. Tout le monde le savait, tous sauf ses parents. Sa mère se doute de quelque chose mais laisse faire car après tout, elle se dit que sa fille est majeure et qu’elle fait ce qu’elle veut avec son corps. Et puis, elle sait que sa fille est prudente. Jamais elle n’aurait l’idée de le faire sans se protéger.

Ainsi est-ce la réputation d’Ino Yamanaka. En dehors de Sasuke, les seuls garçons à qui elle n’aurait pas fait goûter les plaisirs est Choji Akimichi, ce dernier ne voulant pas coucher avec Ino car il a une fiancée et est sur le point de se marier, et Lee Rock, l’éternel romantique qui cherchait toujours sa perle rare et qui pleurait encore sa Sakura-chan depuis que celle-ci sortait avec Sasuke.


	2. Discussion entre hommes

Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, avec Akamaru, et Shikamaru Nara revenaient d’une mission qui avait durée une semaine. Avant de rentrer, le rituel voulait qu’ils aillent boire un coup au bistro du coin…sans trop s’attarder car leur femme les attendait. Naruto avait Hinata, Neji avait Tenten et Shikamaru avait Temari. Il n’y avait que Kiba, le beau gosse coureur de jupon qui pensait qu’il fallait d’abord expérimenter, comparer puis se caser. Il était réputé dans le village comme étant celui qui avait fait le plus de conquête… ou du moins il essayait de battre de record de Yondaime, le quatrième Hokage, qui serait soi-disant sorti avec soixante-quatre filles, avec des relations allant de deux jours à deux mois, et avoir fait l’amour à quarante-huit d’entre elles, tout ça avant de devenir Hokage bien sûr. Kiba était encore loin derrière, il était sorti avec vingt-trois filles et il n’avait fait l’amour à aucune d’entre elle. En fait, c’était plus fort que lui, il le voulait tout de suite et les filles le jetaient pour ça, parce qu’il était trop pressé. En réalité, il n’a fait l’amour qu’avec Ino et une autre femme. Actuellement, il était seul, il s’était fait largué par sa vingt-troisième conquête juste avant qu’il ne parte pour cette mission d’une semaine…mais cela ne saurait durer :  
« Naruto : Enfin de retour. La première chose que je fais en arrivant chez moi, je prend ma petite Hinata par derrière et je lui fais l’amour comme une bête.  
Neji : Toujours aussi discret ! Quel imbécile ! Mais je me demande quand même si c’est vrai ce que tu dis. C’est vrai que quand vous faites l’amour, Hinata est méconnaissable ?  
Naruto : Evidemment. Ce n’est plus la gentille petite timide, c’est une vraie bête, ça se voit qu’elle aime.  
Shikamaru : C’est le cas de le dire. J’habite en dessous de chez vous avec Temari et je peux vous dire qu’on l’entend la Hinata. Oui chéri, là vas-y, plus profond, retiens toi encore. Nous on essaye d’être discret au moins. Je ne veux pas avoir la honte.  
Naruto : Ce n’est pas une honte. Au contraire, ça prouve que j’assure grave. Toutes les femmes du village doivent envier Hinata d’avoir un mec aussi performant que moi.  
Neji : Faut dire que si n’y avait pas eu Ino, tu n’en serais pas là.   
Naruto : Beuh l’autre, frime pas. T’es toi aussi allé voir Ino.  
Neji (virant au rouge) : oui mais nous, avec Tenten, on l’avait déjà fait avant. En fait, si je suis allé voir Ino c’est parce qu’elle trouvait que c’était toujours pareil et que ça devenait presque monotone. Elle m’a donc demandée de trouver des idées.   
Kiba : Mais vous l’avez fait ! Alors que tu faisais déjà ça avec Tenten.  
Neji : On ne l’a pas vraiment fait. On s’est juste arrêté aux préliminaires. Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin car j’aime ma Tenten. Et puis, elle m’a conseillée de lire "Le paradis du Batifolage". C’est vrai qu’il y a pas mal d’idées là-dedans. D’ailleurs, j’ai lu pendant notre voyage une partie. Intéressant, le type la prend par derrière en surprise et l’embrasse de partout en dénudant son corps. En suite, il la retourne vers lui et…  
Naruto : Ah ne raconte pas, moi aussi je me suis mis à le lire.   
Neji : Bref, j’ai bien envie d’essayer ça avec Tenten.  
Shikamaru : Moi je suppose qu’elle va me forcer à faire la cuisine et qu’elle va me faire porter un tablier sans rien en dessous.  
Kiba : Etrange, d’habitude c’est aux filles qu’on fait faire ça. Enfin, connaissant le caractère bien trempé de Temari, j’ose imaginer que c’est elle qui mène la danse. Ben moi, comme Kaoru m’a largué, je vais aller voir Ino.  
Neji : Cette Ino quand même, je me demande ce qui a bien pu la faire changer d’avis comme ça.  
Naruto : Sans doute parce qu’elle aime trop ça et qu’elle n’a plus envie d’attendre Sasuke.   
Neji : Mais avec qui l’aurait-elle fait pour la première fois ? Elle n’est jamais vraiment sortie avec un garçon. C’est marrant, à chaque fois qu’on lui pose la question, elle se fige et change de conversation. A croire qu’elle a honte.  
Kiba : Où que c’est un ennemi.  
Naruto : Ou qu’elle s’est faite violée.  
Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru (goutte derrière la tête) : Non je ne crois pas.  
Shikamaru : Ou qu’elle est amoureuse.  
Naruto, Kiba et Neji : Ino amoureuse ! Non, c’est carrément impossible.  
Shikamaru : Pourquoi pas, tout le monde peut tomber amoureux.  
Kiba : Pourquoi s’enverrait-elle en l’air à droite à gauche dans ce cas-là ?  
Shikamaru : C’est ça le truc. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Il faut rajouter un peu de piquant à la situation.   
Naruto : Ouais, on va jouer les espions.  
Neji : Mais on est même pas sûr de ce que t’avance. S’il le faut elle n’est pas amoureuse du tout.   
Shikamaru : La seule fois où j’ai fait l’amour avec elle, c’était comme si ce n’était pas moi. En fait, elle fermait les yeux et elle avait l’air de penser à quelqu’un d’autre. Elle n’a pas dit de nom mais je suis sûr de ce que j’avance.  
Kiba : Là que tu le dis c’est vrai. Mais elle ne prononce jamais de nom.  
Naruto : Moi je n’avais pas fait gaffe. J’étais trop concentré sur mon engin qui était…  
Neji : On s’épargnera les détails. Mais le problème, c’est qu’avec toutes ces missions. Surtout depuis que l’on est Junin.  
Shikamaru : A moins que ce ne soit une mission en elle-même.  
Naruto : Tu crois que la vieille nous laisserait faire ça toi.  
Shikamaru : En justifiant qu’il s’agissent avant tout du bonheur de l’une de nos concitoyenne. Pourquoi pas ?  
Kiba : Et puis vous en faite pas pour Tsunade-sama. Je m’en charge personnellement.  
Neji : Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
Kiba : Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me tape les missions les plus cool. Je sais la dompter moi, la miss Hokage.  
Naruto : Attends, ne me dis pas la vieille et toi.  
Kiba : Ben si.   
Naruto : Aaaah ! L’horreur de faire ça avec une vieille.  
Kiba : Attends, le jutsu marche aussi à ce niveau. Et puis elle est bonne la Tsunade et elle préfère faire ça avec les jeunes, les frais.   
Shikamaru : Bon, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt aller faire ça avec l’Hokage ce soir. Comme ça tu ramènes le rapport de mission et tu la convaincs pour qu’elle nous confie une mission d’espionnage d’Ino.  
Kiba : Pas de soucis. Et puis elle doit se languir de moi, depuis une semaine que je suis absent.  
Shikamaru : Les amis, buvons à notre réussite et à Ino.  
Neji, Naruto et Kiba : A Ino.  
Shikamaru : Qui nous a tous appris et à qui nous redevons une fière chandelle. C’est grâce à elle que nous sommes si heureux en amour aujourd’hui. Maintenant c’est à son tour d’être heureuse. »  
Et sur ce, les quatre amis, après avoir fini leur verre, se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur femme…Et pour satisfaire leur besoin enfoui depuis une semaine.


	3. Corps enflammés

Naruto entra discrètement dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Hinata depuis un an. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour convaincre son beau-père, Hiashi Hyuuga, qu’il était digne de sa fille. Après des heures d’humiliation, où Naruto avait joué les lèches bottes avec son futur beau-père, Hinata était intervenue en disant clairement à son père qu’elle aimait Naruto et qu’elle renonçait à la succession du clan pour aller vivre avec lui. Cette déclaration soudaine de la timide Hinata laissa sans voix les deux hommes. Hinata avait déjà préparé sa valise. Elle entraîna sans plus rien dire Naruto et quitta à jamais l’immense demeure des Hyuuga.  
Ce ne fut qu’une semaine plus tard qu’Hiashi vint voir sa fille dans l’ancien appartement de Naruto. Il lui dit que sa fille lui manquait beaucoup à lui et à sa sœur mais qu’après une semaine de méditation, il avait compris que la place de sa fille était auprès de ce garçon qu’elle aimait et non pas à la tête du clan. Aussi déclara-il que le titre reviendrait à Hanabi au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Hinata passa pour la première fois un peu de temps avec son père sans qu’il y ait lieu d’entraînement. Ce dernier témoigna même d’un peu d’affection à l’égard sa fille quand il lui fit la bise pour la première fois. Hiashi trouva l’appartement du jeune Naruto bien trop petit et décida d’en acheter un pour sa fille chérie, plus grand. Il avertit cependant Naruto qu’il lui était interdit de toucher sa fille tant qu’ils ne seraient pas mariés…Ils n’étaient toujours pas mariés et n’avaient pas attendu pour ça. Mais heureusement pour eux, Hiashi n’en savait rien.  
Il était dix-huit heure, Hinata faisait le ménage dans la chambre. Naruto s’approcha d’elle et l’enlaça par derrière. Hinata fut surprise mais elle avait tout de suite reconnut les bras musclés et chaleureux de son chéri :  
« Hinata : Bonsoir mon petit renard d’amour. Ca s’est bien passé la mission ?  
Naruto (en commençant à la déshabiller) : Non, c’était bien trop dur de rester éloigné de toi pendant une semaine. Si tu savais comme j’ai envie de toi.  
Hinata (en se retournant) : La semaine a été longue pour moi aussi. Mes doigts ne suffisent pas à faire monter le plaisir comme toi tu le fais.  
Naruto (en plongeant sa tête dans le cou d’Hinata) : Je me suis retenue et mes bourses ne sont pleines que pour toi.  
Hinata (en enlevant le haut de Naruto) : Naruto, prend-moi tout de suite. »  
Le langage devint corporel. Les deux jeunes gens n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se dire ce qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. Naruto fit glisser le kimono d’Hinata par terre laissant apparaître un beau soutien-gorge balconnet, bleu, taille quatre-vingt-dix bonnet B, ainsi qu’un string de la même couleur, apparemment nouveaux. Ce n’est pas que Naruto n’aimait pas les dessous mais il préférait voir directement les formes de sa compagne. Au moment où il allait décrocher le soutien-gorge de la belle Hyuuga, cette dernière le stoppa net. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hinata était vraiment méconnaissable quand elle s’engageait dans une aventure sexuelle. Elle aimait exciter à mort son partenaire, le faire trembler de tout son corps avant de se laisser prendre par lui. Aussi poussa-elle Naruto sur le lit. Ce dernier, torse nu, ne put bouger devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. La belle Hinata dansait dans toute sa splendeur, mouvant ses hanches et sa poitrine. Elle s’approcha de son bien-aimé et l’allongea sur le lit. Au-dessus de lui, elle lui embrassa le torse et glissa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Elle passa ses mains autour pantalon de Naruto et le baissa laissant apparaître son membre déjà bien dur et dressé. Satisfaite de l’effet qu’elle provoquait, elle se chargea de s’occuper de ce membre. Elle le prit à pleine main, commença par l’embrasser, en partant du bas et en remontant vers le gland, zone sensible. Puis elle le prit à pleine bouche, allait d’avant en arrière, massait avec sa langue. Naruto était en transe, ses poings étaient serrés sur les draps. Il aimait quand Hinata faisait ça. Il n’avait pas idée que c’était Ino qui lui avait appris à faire une fellation. Son membre gonfla encore quand Hinata stoppa son acte. Elle voulait maintenant une récompense. Elle enleva son string et le jeta dans la chambre. Elle s’assit à genou juste au-dessus de la tête de Naruto. Ce dernier comprit ce qu’elle voulait. Sans plus tarder, il titilla le clitoris de sa compagne avec le bout de ses doigts puis le bout de sa langue, il enfonça ses doigts dans le vagin d’Hinata. Cette dernière gémit en tenant fermement la chevelure blonde de Naruto. N’en pouvant plus, Hinata s’éloigna légèrement de Naruto et défit enfin son soutien-gorge laissant apparaître sa belle poitrine. Moment tant attendu pour Naruto, il se redressa et enfouie sa tête dans la poitrine d’Hinata :  
« Hinata : Naruto, je t’en supplie, prends-moi. »  
Sans plus attendre, en réponse aux désirs de sa compagne, Naruto la pénétra lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Naruto commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Les deux amants étaient sur le lit, à genou. Naruto poussa Hinata en arrière de manière à passer au dessus d’elle. Cette dernière ouvrit une cuisse pour faciliter l’accès.  
« Naruto : Hinata, j’arrive.  
Hinata : Vas-y Naruto, je t’attends. OUI, NARUTO JE T’AIME. »  
Et sur ce les deux amants se reposèrent mutuellement. Alors que Naruto reprenait son souffle, Hinata se leva et, toujours nue, alla dans la cuisine. Elle en revient avec un petit tablier (sans rien en dessous) et une spatule dans la main :  
« Hinata : Chéri, je vais préparer le dîner. Toi reprends des forces, tu vas en avoir besoin. »  
Elle avait dit ça en faisant un clin d’œil. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Il fallait bien rattraper la semaine !


	4. A l'eau de rose

Dix-huit heure écart, Neji arriva chez lui, devant le chalet dans lequel il cohabitait avec Tenten depuis maintenant trois ans. Le chalet donne sur une clairière. Cette clairière est porteuse de pleins de souvenirs pour le couple, notamment le début de leur relation. En fait, Tenten a toujours été amoureuse de Neji mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas, trop occupé à s’entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Tenten lui plaisait mais il n’était pas sûr de ses sentiments…Jusqu’au jour où l’Hokage leur confia une mission à tous les deux. Ils devaient affronter des ninjas qui rodaient autour du village. Les ennemis s’avérèrent plus fort que prévu et Tenten se reçu de plein fouet une attaque normalement destinée à Neji. Elle avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour protéger son bien-aimé. Neji l’avait attrapé au vol alors qu’elle était en train de tomber. Il demandait pourquoi et elle répondit tout simplement que c’est parce qu’elle ne voulait pas voir l’homme qu’elle aimait mourir sous ses yeux. Tenten perdit connaissance, Neji, prit d’une rage folle, anéantit à lui seul tous les ennemis. Après cela il revint auprès de Tenten, toujours inconsciente. Il soigna comme il put ses blessures et tenta de la réveiller en la secouant…Aucune réaction mais il persistait. Il ne remarquait pas qu’il commençait à pleurer. C’est à ce moment là qu’il comprit. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer car il avait trop peur de la perdre. Il l’aimait. Se rendant soudain compte, il avait pris les lèvres de Tenten contre les siennes et l’avait embrassé tendrement. A ce moment là, les bras de Tenten s’était placés autour de son cou. Ce dernier recula un peu et vit une Tenten faible mais souriante :  
« Tenten : S’il te plait, ne t’arrête pas. »  
Après plusieurs baisers échangés, Neji prit Tenten dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse jusqu’à Konoha. En arrivant, Neji eut pour ambition de la ramener chez elle pour qu’elle puisse se reposer mais elle refusa. Elle voulait simplement être avec lui. Neji savait que ramener Tenten à la demeure Hyuuga était impensable. L’oncle ne serait pas d’accord. Alors il prit une direction au hasard et ils atterrirent dans cette clairière. Neji posa Tenten par terre et ils restèrent là, l’un contre l’autre. Tenten se sentait mieux, les blessures n’étaient que superficielles. Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer. Mais à l’heure actuelle, elle avait une folle envie de prendre Neji tout entier. Aussi ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas. Tout s’enchaîna, Neji et Tenten faisaient l’amour pour la première fois dans cette clairière, au coucher du soleil. Tenten avoua avoir un peu eu mal au début mais la douceur de Neji a fait que ça ne s’est pas trop mal passé.   
Alors qu’ils venaient de terminer, ils entendirent des pas s’approcher. Vite, ils prirent leurs vêtements et s’en allèrent en courant dans la forêt.   
Quelques semaines plus tard, le couple était inséparable, il ne pouvait se passer l’un de l’autre. Neji quittait discrètement la demeure Hyuuga le soir et allait rejoindre Tenten dans sa chambre et repartait le matin avant le lever du soleil. Ce manège dura jusqu’à ce que Neji trouve une annonce concernant la location d’un chalet dans la clairière de leur première nuit d’amour et à un prix intéressant. Le couple alla sans réfléchir rencontrer le propriétaire, un homme d’un certain âge, barbu, qui rit en les voyant :  
« Propriétaire : Hé ! Mais je vous reconnaît vous deux. C’est vous qui faisiez des galipettes dans ma clairière. »  
Le visage des jeunes ninjas vira au rouge. Le propriétaire avoua qu’il aimait ces jeunes aventureux de la nature. C’est pourquoi il signa le bail sans plus attendre. Il promit qu’un jour, si le couple aurait assez d’argent, il pourrait lui racheter le chalet et la clairière. C’était effectivement dans les projets de Neji et Tenten car cet endroit leur plaisait à tous les deux. Mais pour le moment, ils profitaient de leur jeunesse.

Neji avait acheté une rose. Toutes les semaines, il se rendait chez le fleuriste Yamanaka et achetait une fleur pour sa Tenten. Malgré son allure froide, Neji est, comme son père, un grand romantique. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s’ouvrit une Tenten en robe chinoise violette et plutôt courte et coiffée avec ses éternels macarons. Neji lui tendit la rose :  
« Neji : Pour vous madame Hyuuga. »  
Tenten prit la rose dans une main puis se jeta dans les bras de Neji en l’embrassant passionnément. Tout en continuant de l’embrasser, elle l’attira à l’intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Enfin ils se décollèrent. Tenten sourit puis envisagea de mettre la fleur dans un vase :  
« Tenten : Tu m’as manquée cette semaine. J’ai compté les jours. J’ai l’impression qu’il s’est écroulé sept années et non sept jours.  
Neji (en l’enlaçant par derrière et en l’embrassant dans le cou) : Ma douce Tenten, ma lanceuse d’arme au miel. Si tu savais comme il me tardait de te revoir. J’ai rêvé toutes les nuits de toi. Toi et moi dans cette clairière. Pour rien au monde je n’échangerais ce bonheur qui m’est offert.  
Tenten (avec un sourire malicieux) : Cette semaine, je suis allée faire des emplettes avec Hinata et je t’ai acheté une surprise.  
Neji : Vraiment ?  
Tenten : Va dans la chambre, met de la musique et installe toi. J’arrive. »  
C’était du genre une provocation mais qui se faisait tout en douceur. Neji est Tenten étaient plutôt du style comme Naruto et Hinata mais en plus romantique. Le temps de l’exploration du corps et des préliminaires étaient plus long. Chez eux, un câlin durait au minimum une heure. Ils n’aimaient pas le vite fait bien fait.

Tenten avait changé les draps, ils étaient de couleur rose fuchsia et mauve. Tenten aimait les couleurs chaudes qu’elle trouvait plus romantiques et sensuelles. Dans la chambre, il y avait juste leur lit et leurs chevets, l’armoire, une coiffeuse et un meuble avec une chaîne hifi. Le couple faisait tout le temps l’amour avec une petite musique d’ambiance. Surtout pas de télé car c’est un "tue l’amour". Les volets étaient à moitié fermés, seuls les chevets illuminaient la chambre.  
Neji mit la musique et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il entendait l’eau de la douche couler et une Tenten chantonnant sous le jet. Il se dit qu’il aurait bien besoin de se doucher lui aussi. Il se déshabilla complètement et entra discrètement dans la salle de bain. Tenten ne l’avait pas entendu, derrière le rideau de la baignoire, elle continuait de chantonner. Neji entra dans la baignoire, ce qui fit sursauter Tenten. Cette dernière sourit à la vue de son bien aimé. Son corps humide et chaud se colla contre celui sec et encore froid du jeune homme. Ce contact quelque peu désagréable fit faire une moue à Tenten qui envisagea de réchauffer le corps du Hyuuga. Elle s’agenouilla et commença à chauffer avec de l’eau le troisième bras puis le prit dans ses mains et le lécha et lui faisant faire des mouvement d’avant en arrière. Neji, lui tenait le pommeau de la douche en aspergeant Tenten de manière à ce qu’elle n’est pas froid. Sa respiration devient haletante du fait du plaisir qui montait en lui. Tenten savait s’y prendre et lui non plus ne se doutait pas que c’était Ino qui lui avait appris. Il n’en pouvait plus, la chaleur et la technique fit qu’il se vida, aspergeant Tenten de son sperme. Celle-ci leva la tête et sourit. Elle s’enleva le sperme de ses cheveux et remonta en embrassant le corps de son bien-aimé puis dévora ses lèvres dans un baiser long et intense.  
Ce fut au tour de Neji d’explorer les formes de sa compagne. Il commença par caresser les seins, allant du corps jusqu’au mamelon, léchant et aspirant celui-ci, ce qui fit gémir Tenten. Ses mains exploraient les hanches puis les fesses bien fermes de la lanceuse d’arme. Tenten écarta les jambes, elle voulait qu’il la caresse là. Il répondit immédiatement et caressa le clitoris de la brune et embrassant chaque coin de son ventre en s’attardant sur le nombril, zone sensible chez la jeune femme. Il descendit plus bas et lécha le clitoris de Tenten, cette dernière encourageait Neji à poursuivre, elle enfonçait ses doigts dans la chevelure de l’homme aux yeux blancs.   
La salle de bain était devenue un hammam, la chaleur était intense et les sens du couple étaient plus que jamais en éveil. Debout, Neji se redressa et pénétra délicatement Tenten. Cette dernière manqua de peu de glisser sous le choc de la montée du plaisir. Neji la rattrapa puis commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Il ne mis pas longtemps à jouir, à cause de la chaleur. Mais Tenten était satisfaite comme à chaque fois.  
Le couple se lava l’un et l’autre, ils sortirent et se vêtirent de peignoir. Tenten demanda à Neji de l’attendre dans la chambre. Ce qu’il fit. L’ambiance qu’il avait préparée était toujours là. Il s’assit sur le lit et attendit quelques minutes. Tenten arriva, toujours en peignoir. Elle se plaça devant Neji et fit glisser son peignoir. Les mêmes dessous qu’Hinata mais en violet. Neji dévora le magnifique corps de sa compagne. Contrairement à Naruto, il aimait les dessous. Ce qu’ils avaient prévu depuis le début pouvait commencer.


	5. Meneur, mené

Dix-huit heure, Shikamaru rentra chez lui après avoir salué Naruto qui, je le rappelle, vivait juste au-dessus de chez lui. Il trouva sa petite femme allongée et endormie sur le canapé. Elle devait lire un livre qu’elle tenait encore dans sa main. Shikamaru explora, c’était un livre sur des idées de comment faire l’amour en dirigeant son partenaire au doigt et à l’œil. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, il n’avait jamais vu ce livre. Sans doute un cadeau de son cher frère Kankuro. Mais tout s’expliquait, il savait maintenant d’où Temari pouvait trouver toutes ses idées. En fait, il l’avoue, c’était toujours Temari qui menait le jeu. Même lors de leur premier baiser. Shikamaru ne s’en souvient que trop bien. Ils étaient jeunes, lui avait douze ans et elle quinze. C’était lors de sa première mission en tant que leader d’une équipe, celle où lui et ses compagnons devaient poursuivre et ramener Sasuke. Temari lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui était reconnaissant et ne savait pas comment la remercier :   
« Shikamaru : Elle passe en force, encore pire que maman.  
Temari : Alors, qu’est que tu en penses ?  
Shikamaru : Mais bon, soyons reconnaissant quand même. Pas mal, tu as fait des progrès depuis que je t’ai battue à l’examen.  
Temari : Pff, tu as abandonné comme une larve et tu l’as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais plus me tenir avec ton ombre. En fait, je pense que j’aurai gagné quand même.  
Shikamaru : De toute façon je suppose que ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer d’avoir raison avec toi.  
Temari : En effet. Et j’exige des remerciements pour t’avoir sauvé la vie.  
Shikamaru : Ok. Merci Temari.  
Temari : Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je veux autre chose.  
Shikamaru (en fronçant les sourcils) : Quoi ?  
Temari (s’approchant) : Embrasse-moi.  
Shikamaru (mega-surpris) : Quoi ? Mais, mais, mais…  
Temari : Ne me demande pas de me justifier. Embrasse-moi et c’est tout. Et vite pendant qu’il n’y a personne.  
Shikamaru : Mais, mais, mais…  
Temari : A moins que tu n’en sois incapable. Tu as beau être intelligent, tu ne sais même pas t’y prendre avec les filles. Tu as peur, avoue-le.  
Shikamaru : N’importe quoi, ce n’est pas une femme qui va me faire peur.  
Temari : Alors qu’est-ce tu attends, embrasse-moi.  
Shikamaru (avalant sa salive) : Que c’est chiant. D’accord, ferme les yeux. »  
Temari ferma les yeux. Shikamaru tremblait de tout son corps. C’était encore pire que la mission. Son cœur battait à la chamade. C’est bizarre, mais avec une autre fille, il aurait net refusé et serait parti. La, il avait bizarrement envie de l’embrasser, cette fille au caractère bien trempé. Ce fut la première fille qu’il embrassa. Il en gardait toujours un bon souvenir car après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, les bras de Temari enlacèrent fermement Shikamaru. Ils furent interrompus par Gaara et Lee, qui revenaient de leur combat avec Kimimaro. Pris en flagrant délit. En fait, ils sortaient ensemble depuis ce temps là mais leur union ne fut connue de tous que quand Temari vint s’installer à Konoha, il y a de cela maintenant deux ans. Shikamaru reconnut que son père avait raison quand il parlait de la place de l’homme auprès d’une femme. Temari et sa belle-mère s’entendaient à merveille. Normal, elles étaient pareilles. Elles s’unissaient pour faire comprendre que ce devait être la femme qui commande et non pas l’inverse. 

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Shikamaru prit le livre de Temari et feuilleta les pages destinées aux hommes. Il jura que ce coup-ci, c’est lui mènerai la danse. A Temari d’être attachée pour une fois.  
Quand Temari se réveilla, elle sentit que ses mouvements étaient limités. C’est alors qu’elle remarqua qu’elle était toujours allongée sur le canapé mais avait les pieds et mains liés. Elle aperçut Shikamaru qui souriait en tenant son livre :   
« Shikamaru : Tu as un bien lourd sommeil toi-aussi. Alors c’est de là que viennent tes idées ?  
Temari : Shikachou, détache-moi sur le champ.  
Shikamaru (avant de l’embrasser) : Non ma tornade du désert. Aujourd’hui on inverse les rôles. Hum, d’habitude, tu me fais porter des costumes ridicules. Aujourd’hui je vais pouvoir t’en faire porter un que j’ai acheté il y a longtemps. »  
Il partit et revint avec un costume de serveuse, jupe courte et petit tablier en dentelle. Temari fit la moue, elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’être dominée.  
« Temari : Tu rêves, je ne porterai jamais ça.  
Shikamaru : Même sous la torture ?  
Temari : Même sous la torture.  
Shikamaru (sourire narquois) : C’est ce que nous verrons. Tu vas voir que tu vas jurer de la porter pour que j’arrête. »  
Ce n’était pas du masochisme. La torture en question était en fait des chatouilles. Shikamaru avait fait exprès de faire lever les bras de Temari car il la savait très chatouilleuse à ce niveau. Il commença par le ventre. Temari riait mais ne cédait pas. Shikamaru continua sa poursuite jusque sur les côtes. Temari était plus réceptive à ce niveau, elle gigota mais ses liens et la force de Shikamaru l’empêchaient de sortir de son emprise :   
« Temari : Non, non, non…HAHAHAHA…Arrête.  
Shikamaru (continuant) : Alors tu le mets ?  
Temari : HAHAHA…Pas question…HAHAHA… je ne céderai pas.   
Shikamaru : Comme tu voudras. »  
Shikamaru remonta encore pour chatouiller les aisselles de Temari. Cette dernière ria aux éclats. Elle se débattit encore plus et tomba du canapé pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Grossière erreur. Shikamaru s’assit sur elle et continua de la chatouiller sous les bras. La position faisait qu’elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle riait à s’en démonter la mâchoire :   
« Temari : Pitiéééééé…HAHAHA…Arrèèèète...HAHAHA…Je n’en peut plus…HAHAHA…Pipi.  
Shikamaru : Mets le si tu veux que j’arrête.  
Temari : Nooon… HAHAHA…Pipi.  
Shikamaru : Alors pisse toi dessus.  
Temari : D’accord…HAHAHA…Je le met mais arrête.  
Shikamaru : Enfin tu deviens raisonnable. »  
Temari ne dit rien et, après être passé aux toilettes, enfila le costume de serveuse. Elle rougit, Shikamaru prenait des photos avec le numérique.   
« Shikamaru : Très bien, tu es une serveuse alors sers moi du thé. »  
Temari s’exécuta en rageant intérieurement et en jurant de se venger. La jupe été très courte, laissant apercevoir un string blanc. Ce qui excita Shikamaru. Il s’approcha de sa serveuse et lui la pinça les fesses, ce qui la fit sursauter. Puis par derrière, il caressa la généreuse poitrine de Temari au travers de son décolleté. Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps, il fit glisser le haut du costume laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge blanc et son quatre-vingt-dix bonnet D. Shikamaru aimait la généreuse poitrine de Temari. Toujours par derrière, il la caressa, passant ses mains sous le soutien-gorge. Temari, elle, continuait de préparer le thé. Elle sentait des frissons dans son dos quand Shikamaru lui caressait les seins :  
« Temari : Du sucre ?  
Shikamaru : Hum, j’ai changé d’avis, je te veux toi et rien d’autre. »  
Le costume qu’il avait mis tant de mal à lui faire enfiler tomba au sol. Temari était en sous-vêtement et souriait. Elle commença à défaire la ceinture de Shikamaru pendant que celui-ci enlevait le haut. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps et les préliminaires n’étaient pas systématiques chez eux. Shikamaru était déjà tout excité, son membre pénétra dans le vagin de Temari. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement et balança sa tête en arrière. Ils firent l’amour debout dans la cuisine, Temari collée au buffet :   
« Temari : Oui, je jouis, je jouis. Vas-y Shika. »  
Shikamaru éjacula en Temari. Ils ne risquaient rien eux et comme les deux autres couples car ils avaient fait le test des maladies infectieuses comme le Sida et les filles prenaient la pilule pour ne pas être enceinte. Shikamaru se retira et enfouie sa tête dans la poitrine de Temari. Celle-ci l’enlaça. Ce fut le calme lorsqu’ils entendirent :   
« Voix : Oui, Naruto je t’aime (Cf. chapitre trois). »  
C’était une Hinata en transe apparemment. Shikamaru et Temari rirent. Ils se rhabillèrent et Temari accepta porter le costume pour faire plaisir son Shikachou qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Elle jura cependant de se venger ce soir.


	6. Vite fait, bien fait

Dix-huit heure, Kiba frappa à la porte du bureau de l’Hokage. Tsunade lui dit d’entrer. Kiba entra dans le bureau et le sourire de la légendaire ninja s’étira jusqu’aux oreilles à la vue du jeune Inuzuka. Kiba posa quelques papiers devant l’Hokage :  
« Kiba : Voici le rapport de mission.  
Tsunade : Tiens donc, c’est toi qui l’amènes. Normalement ça devrait être le leader du groupe, en l’occurrence Shikamaru.  
Kiba : Disons qu’il ne voulait pas trop faire attendre la tornade du désert. Et puis, comme moi je n’ai pas de femme, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous l’amenez.  
Tsunade : Tu as bien fait, je suis contente de te voir. La mission s’est bien passée ?  
Kiba : Bien, sauf que mes collègues étaient impatients de rentrer pour retrouver leur femme.  
Tsunade : Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile. Bon, je vais vous épargner les missions trop longues à l’avenir mais ce n’est pas facile. On ne peut pas confier des missions à n’importe qui. Je pense qu’il est plus judicieux en tant que ninja de laisser la vie sentimentale de coté.  
Kiba : Pardonnez mon indiscrétion Tsunade-sama. Mais vous, vous n’avez jamais été mariée ?  
Tsunade : Tu veux rire, passer ma vie enchaînée à un seul homme. Non, ce n’est pas mon truc. Moi il me les faut tous. Ca a l’air d’être également le choix de cette cher Ino Yamanaka.  
Kiba : À ce propos, mes collègues et moi avons quelque chose à vous demander en ce qui concerne Ino.  
Tsunade : Je t’écoute.  
Kiba : Selon les dires de Shikamaru, Ino serait amoureuse. Et vous voudrions savoir de qui pour l’aider. C’est une amie à nous et elle nous a tous rendus service. C’est pourquoi on voudrait que vous nous confiiez une mission qui viserait à aider l’un de nos concitoyens.  
Tsunade : Ino amoureuse ? Quel drôle d’idée ! Mais pourquoi pas après tout. Tout le monde tombe amoureux à un moment où un autre. Moi aussi j’ai été amoureuse.  
Kiba : Vous avez déjà été amoureuse maître Hokage, tout le monde connaît cette histoire avec Dan, ce ninja mort pour Konoha. Vous devriez comprendre.  
Tsunade : Je comprends très bien Kiba. Ca m’a l’air intéressant. J’accepte mais avant tout, il faut que tu me convainques. »  
Kiba avait compris ce que Tsunade voulait dire par là. L’Hokage se leva et alla verrouiller la porte de son bureau. Akamaru était resté dehors pour monter la garde. Sans plus attendre, Tsunade enleva tous ses vêtements laissant apparaître sa TRES généreuse poitrine qui faisait toujours autant baver Kiba. Elle lui sourit malicieusement et ordonna avec son doigt à ce que Kiba se déshabille aussi. Ce qu’il fit. Tsunade fut contente de constater que son membre était déjà bien droit rien qu’à la vue de son corps. Elle s’approcha langoureusement de l’homme chien que l’embrassa fougueusement. Ce dernier se mit à tripoter les seins de l’Hokage. Il les prit à pleine bouche, ce qui fit gémir Tsunade. Elle s’occupa de son membre en le branlant histoire de le faire durcir encore plus. Puis elle prit la tête du Inuzuka et la plaqua entre ses seins et lui chuchota à l’oreille :   
« Tsunade : Vas-y mon gros loup. Bourre-moi. »  
Kiba pénétra Tsunade et commença ses mouvements en la faisant changer régulièrement de positions. Au final, Tsunade se retrouva plaqué contre son bureau lorsque Kiba éjacula. Elle se laisser aller sur le bureau tandis que le jeune homme repris son souffle sur une chaise. Chez eux, c’était vraiment du vite fait et il n’y avait aucun sentiment là-dedans. Juste une attirance sexuelle. Et puis, tout cela se faisait dans la discrétion car vous comprenez bien que ça la fout mal pour l’Hokage si tout le monde savait qu’elle se tapait des jeunes. Seule Shizune se doutait de quelque chose mais laissait faire.  
Une fois remise, Tsunade remit ses vêtements et balança ceux du jeune Inuzuka à la figure :  
« Tsunade : Allez, rhabille-toi. Tu as été parfait comme d’habitude. Je veux bien vous confier cette mission à une seule condition.  
Kiba (se rhabillant) : Laquelle ?  
Tsunade : Tu viendras me rejoindre tous les soirs et tu me feras l’amour comme maintenant.  
Kiba (souriant) : J’ai le choix ?  
Tsunade : Non  
Kiba : Dans ce cas d’accord.  
Tsunade : Je vous convoquerai tous demain matin. Sur ce tu peux renter chez toi.  
Kiba (en lui baisant la main) : Bonsoir Tsunade-sama. »  
Tsunade rougit, ces petites marques d’affections ne la laissaient jamais indifférente. Ca lui rappelait ce temps où elle aurait été prête à donner corps et âme pour un homme. Elle ne pouvait le négliger, elle enviait tout ces jeunes amoureux alors qu’elle n’avait jamais eu la chance de vivre ne serait-ce qu’un peu avec sa moitié. Elle pensa que peut-être cette mission l’aiderait à surmonter cette partie de sa vie qu’elle n’arrivait pas à classer. Il lui fallait tirer un trait sur le passé… Et pourquoi pas retomber amoureuse :  
« Tsunade : Pff ! Amoureuse à mon âge ? Non, je ne crois pas.  
Voix : C’est sur. Je ne pense pas que le mariage soit de ton ressort et puis tu aimes trop le sexe pour ça. »  
Tsunade (avec une veine sur la tempe) : Jiraiya (concentre bien le chakra dans son poing). TU NE COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS RIEN AUX FEMMES. »  
Jiraiya qui se trouvait à la fenêtre de son bureau fut propulsé à l’autre bout du village. En fait, il venait souvent voir Tsunade pour tirer un coup mais contrairement à Kiba, c’était en échange d’un chèque. Tsunade ferma la fenêtre puis se replongea dans le travail…où plutôt regardait-elle les résultats du tirage de la loterie.

Kiba était en route pour rentrer chez lui. Malgré la mission et les "exercices" avec Tsunade, il avait la super pêche. Il pensa qu’il pourrait quand même aller voir Ino. Alors qu’il marchait la tête en l’air, il ne remarqua pas qu’il fonçait sur quelqu’un. Ce quelqu’un qu’il bouscula et fit tomber par terre :   
« Kiba (tendant sa main) : Oh pardon ! Je ne vous ai pas vu… »  
Kiba stoppa net ses paroles. Il se trouvait face à une jeune fille d’environ dix-huit ans, mince, cheveux châtain foncé, long et attaché avec une queue de cheval, de grands yeux marron ainsi qu’un joli visage. Elle portait une minijupe et la façon font elle était assise laissait entrevoir le bout de sa culotte blanche :   
« Fille : C’est moi qui m’excuse, je ne vous avez pas vu non plus.  
Kiba (l’aidant à se relever) : Bon les excuses sont faites. Mais je me sens quand même un peu responsable. Alors, je vous invite à boire un thé pour me faire pardonner.  
Fille (rougissant) : Volontiers. Pourquoi pas. Je m’appelle Megumi.  
Kiba (sourire charmeur) : Et moi c’est Kiba. »  
Kiba sourit, c’était apparemment sa vingt-quatrième conquête. Reste à savoir s’il allait pouvoir découvrir sa fleur…


	7. Mission pour Ino

Le lendemain matin, Neji Hyuuga et Kiba Inuzuka attendaient avec l’Hokage dans le bureau de celle-ci. Il manquait Naruto et Shikamaru. En ce qui concernait Naruto, personne n’était surpris car il semblerait que celui-ci ait déteint sur son ancien maître Kakashi. Mais ce n’était pas dans l’habitude du Nara d’être en retard.   
Les deux concernés arrivèrent dans le bureau, boitant à moitié. Ils étaient dans un pitoyable état, complètement nases, comme s’ils s’étaient battus toute la nuit :  
« Tsunade (fronçant les sourcils) : Ca va vous deux ? Qu’est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous avez combattu contre des ennemis ?  
Shikamaru : Pire que des ennemis.  
Naruto : Des femmes. En ce qui concerne Hinata, elle était en manque grave. On l’a fait cinq fois d’affilés et encore deux fois ce matin. J’en peux plus moi, je suis complètement pété.  
Shikamaru : Moi j’ai eu droit à la revanche de la furie blonde et dieu sait qu’elle est terrible. La prochaine fois je réfléchirais avant de prendre le rôle du dominant. »  
Tsunade, Kiba et Neji rirent de façon la plus discrète possible mais ce n’était pas facile vu l’état de leurs compagnons et de leur histoire on ne peut mieux dire humiliante. Tsunade racla sa gorge pour redevenir sérieuse :   
« Tsunade : Hum hum ! Restons sérieux. Je vous aie convoqués ce matin pour vous confier une mission. Elle consiste à assurer le bonheur de l’un de nos concitoyens : Ino Yamanaka. Je ne vous la décris pas, vous la connaissez tout autant que moi. Il semblerait qu’elle soit amoureuse, donc je vous confie la mission de découvrir de qui et de les caser ensemble. Tous les moyens sont bons. Je vous prierai de me tenir au courant des éventuelles évolutions.  
Tous : Oui maître Hokage.  
Tsunade (sourire malicieux vers Kiba) : Kiba, n’oublie pas les conditions.  
Kiba (rougissant) : Oui Tsunade-sama.   
Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru : Une condition ?  
Tsunade : Bon allez, bon courage à vous quatre. »  
Les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent l’enceinte dans lequel ils se trouvaient et allèrent se poster un peu plus loin pour tenter d’élaborer des plans :  
« Neji : Kiba, c’est quoi cette histoire de condition ?  
Kiba : Rien, juste un petit service en échange d’avoir accepté de nous confier cette mission.  
Neji : Oh ! Je vois. Tu vas entretenir la plante.  
Kiba (rougissant jusqu’aux oreilles) : … Tsunade-sama, vous auriez pu vous taire.  
Shikamaru : J’espère cependant que tu es en forme car tu vas aller le faire avec Ino.  
Kiba : Hein ! Mais pourquoi, c’est nécessaire ?  
Shikamaru : Oui, je voudrais savoir si elle a toujours cette attitude quand elle fait l’amour. Je voudrais bien voir si elle pense à quelqu’un d’autre. Alors tu lui feras l’amour et nous on filmera en cachette.  
Kiba : Mais ça va pas non. Je n’ai pas l’habitude que l’on me filme quand je baise. Et puis…  
Shikamaru : Et puis quoi ?  
Kiba : Ben il y a…  
Voix : Kiba. You hou.  
Kiba : Il y a elle.  
Megumi (en embrassant Kiba) : Comment tu vas depuis hier soir ? Tu m’as manquée tu sais. Tu me présentes.  
Kiba : Je vous présente Megumi, ma copine. Megumi voici mes amis : Naruto.  
Naruto : Salut beauté. Un conseil, t’attache pas à cet affreux.  
Kiba : Quel idiot ! Neji.  
Neji (s’inclinant légèrement) : Mes hommages mademoiselle.   
Kiba : Et Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru : Salut.  
Megumi : Salut. Moi c’est Megumi, et oui, c’est comme ça. Mais je l’aime bien mon prénom. J’ai dix-huit ans pour information. Bon, il faut que j’y aille. Je te voie ce soir. »  
Megumi embrassa à nouveau Kiba puis partit en sautillant. Chaque petit saut faisait soulever sa jupe et laisser entrevoir sa petite culotte blanche. Naruto bava devant le spectacle mais Kiba se mit devant lui en le regardant de façon menaçante :   
« Naruto : Canon. Tu as bon goût Kiba. Ca ne vaut pas ma petite Hinata bien sûr.  
Shikamaru : C’est ta nouvelle conquête. Il ne t’a pas fallu beaucoup de temps. Mais celle-ci a l’air plus chaude. Tu arriveras peut-être à coucher avec elle. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait dans la vie ?  
Kiba : Elle est toiletteuse pour chien.  
Shikamaru : Ah ! Vous êtes donc fait pour vous entendre.  
Kiba : Oui. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ça ne m’enchante pas d’aller faire l’amour à Ino. Avec Megumi…  
Naruto : Qu’est-ce que tu nous chantes ? Jusqu’ici ça ne t’a jamais dérangé avec toutes tes ex.  
Kiba : Mais là c’est différend. Megumi est une fille bien. Je la trompe déjà avec Tsunade car je n’ai pas le choix mais je ne veux pas y ajouter Ino en plus.  
Neji : Bah ! Tu ne la connais que depuis hier. Fais le une fois avec Ino, ce sera fait et voilà.  
Naruto : À moins que tu ne veuilles pas le reconnaître mais en réalité tu es impuissant et tu ne peux pas le faire plus d’une fois par jour.  
Kiba : QUOI ? Comment oses-tu Naruto ? Tu ne sais rien de moi. Très bien, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable. »  
Et sur ce, Kiba partit en courant comme un dingue en direction de la boutique de fleur Yamanaka. Neji et Shikamaru restèrent bouche bée :   
« Shikamaru : Tu as touché un point sensible.  
Naruto (souriant) : J’ai fait exprès. Sinon je sentais qu’il n’allait pas le faire et on a besoin de savoir.  
Shikamaru : C’est vrai. Mais Ino ne pourra pas se libérer avant midi. Donc ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. En attendant. Je propose d’aller voir comment se débrouille Kiba. »


	8. Un Kiba en rage... et une Ino comblée

Derrière le comptoir de la boutique de fleurs, Ino, tout sourire, finissait de servir un bouquet à un monsieur :   
« Homme : Merci mademoiselle. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Ma femme sera contente. Nous allons fêter nos dix ans de mariage. »  
Et sur ce, l’homme salua Ino et sortit de la boutique. Ino le regarda s’éloigner. Malgré tous les hommes avec qui elle avait pu faire l’amour, aucun d’entre eux ne lui avait offert des fleurs. De l’argent, des remerciements mais jamais de fleurs. Même un fleur cueillie par là lui ferait plaisir.  
Tout à coup, quelqu’un entra en trombe dans la boutique. Ino le salua comme à son habitude :  
« Ino : Bonjour monsieur…Mais, c’est toi Kiba ?  
Kiba (en sueur, dents pointus) : Ino, je te veux, là, maintenant.   
Ino (en mettant une main sur la bouche de Kiba) : Chut. T’es fou, ma mère est à coté. Je veux bien mais pas maintenant, je travaille. A midi, Ok ?  
Kiba (plus calme mais encore excité) : D’accord. Je te retrouve près de la rivière, dans la zone est de la forêt à midi écart. Prépare-toi à être en extase. »  
Et sur ce, Kiba quitta en trombe la boutique exactement comme il était entré, laissant Ino perplexe. Elle se demandait ce qu’il lui prenait à Kiba. Mais bon, c’était pour un plan culs, donc elle l’accepta avec le sourire.

Naruto, Shikamaru et Neji qui regardaient à travers la vitrine de la boutique de fleurs virent Kiba sortir en trombe, tout essoufflé :  
« Kiba (pointant un doigt vers Naruto) : Alors, tu vois que je ne suis pas un impuissant, moi. Je vais t’en mettre pleins les yeux.  
Naruto : Génial, en plus on pourra voir ça au ralenti.  
Kiba : Hein ! Comment ça ?  
Shikamaru : Je t’ai dit que j’allais vous filmer pour que l’on puisse bien voir les réactions d’Ino.  
Kiba : M……, j’avais oublié. Cet imbécile de Naruto m’a tellement énervé que j’ai foncé tête baissée.  
Naruto (tout sourire, l’air satisfait) : Et oui, tu es tombé dans mon piège.  
Neji : Il nous reste du temps, je propose de nous préparer tranquillement. Une fois que l’on sera certains des sentiments d’Ino à l’égard d’un autre, nous pourrons envisager un plan.  
Shikamaru : Oui, bon si nous allions… Kiba ? Ca va ?  
Kiba (recroquevillé sur lui-même) : Megumi, j’irai me confesser. Pardonne-moi mais c’est la mission. Ino et Tsunade seront les seules et une fois cette histoire terminée, ce sera fini.  
Naruto : Ben, qu’est-ce lui prend ? Ca ne l’a pourtant jamais dérangé de coucher avec Ino ou la vieille alors qu’il sortait avec des filles.  
Shikamaru : On dirait qu’il est en train de tomber amoureux. »

Kiba s’approcha d‘Ino. Elle attendait, plantée devant un arbre. Kiba rougissait, il savait que ses compagnons étaient là, cachés derrière un buisson, et qu’ils filmaient avec le caméscope de Shikamaru. Il tenta de les oublier, il devait satisfaire Ino. Il lui avait juré qu’elle serait en extase mais c’était sous le coup de l’excitation. Il s’avança et l’enlaça par derrière en lui embrassant le cou. Ino reconnut l’odeur de l’homme-chien. Elle mit une main sur son visage et se retourna. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ino commença à embrasser délicatement Kiba. Celui-ci commença par répondre à son baiser mais l’image de sa belle Megumi lui revint dans la tête. Se rendant compte de ce qu’il était en train de faire, il se retira brusquement.  
« Ino (perplexe) : Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Kiba ?  
Kiba (s’écartant) : Mais qu’est-ce qui me prend ? Je reviens, j’ai une envie pressante. Attends-moi deux minutes. »  
Kiba s’éloigna d’Ino, la laissant tout aussi perplexe. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Kiba de s’arrêter comme ça, même pour une envie pressante. Ce dernier alla discrètement rejoindre ses amis. Naruto lui donna un coup sur la tête :  
« Naruto : Idiot, nous fait pas le coup du je veux plus. N’oublie pas que nous sommes en mission.  
Kiba : Pardon, j’ai eu comme un blocage. J’ai pensé à Megumi.  
Naruto : Voilà qu’il recommence avec cette nettoyeuse de toutou. Tu étais sensé m’en mettre plein les yeux. Je savais qu’en fait tu étais un vrai impuissant.   
Kiba (attrapant Naruto par son col) : Dis ça encore une fois et je raconte à Hinata que tu as couché avec Ino une fois. Très bien, tu m’as encore mis en colère, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable. »  
Kiba lâcha Naruto en retournant auprès D’Ino. Il ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir qu’il lui vola ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. Celle-ci répondit à son attente en passant ses bras autour du cou de Kiba. Sans plus attendre, tout en continuant à l’embrasser, Kiba passa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt d’Ino afin de sentir sa généreuse poitrine. Ino se retira et enleva son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge et invita Kiba à venir la tripoter. Ce qu’il fit sans attendre, il prit les seins d’Ino à pleines mains puis à pleine bouche. Ino gémit et tenta de lui enlever son haut à lui aussi de manière qu’elle puisse explorer le corps musclé de l’Inuzuka.  
Les deux jeunes gens finirent de se déshabiller. Kiba ne prit pas la peine de continuer les préliminaires, il plaqua Ino contre un arbre et lui tint fermement les jambes en l’air pour qu’il puisse la pénétrer. Il était complètement en extase, il y avait de la brutalité dans son action… Ce qui ne déplut pas à Ino. Elle qui avait tant l’habitude de rester discrète, ce coup-ci, elle était obligée de mettre ses mains devant la bouche pour s’empêcher de crier.  
Au moment de jouir, n’en pouvant, Ino hurla tout ce qu’elle avait dans les poumons, manquant de peu de percer les tympans de Kiba. Ce dernier crut un instant qu’il y avait été trop fort et qu’il lui avait mal, mais ses doutes se dissipèrent quand il sentit les bras de la belle blonde l’enlacer tendrement :  
« Ino : Hum, c’était génial. Je n’avais jamais eu du plaisir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’as mis dans cet état mais je lui en suis reconnaissante.  
Kiba : Même si ça me fait mal au cœur, il faudra que je remercie Naruto. »  
Ino, après s’être rhabillée, pris congé de Kiba. Celui-ci, après s’être assuré de la disparition totale de la Yamanaka du secteur, alla rejoindre ses camarades derrières les buissons. Les têtes qu’ils faisaient tous le firent mourir de rire. Naruto restait prostré devant lui, le regard figé puis alla embrasser les pieds de Kiba :  
« Naruto : Maître, apprenez-moi cette technique. »  
Neji jurait à voix haute, même le grand romantique semblait humilié devant le spectacle que venir de lui offrir le coureur de jupons  
« Neji : Nom d’un chien, si j’avais été un Uchiwa et non un Hyuuga, j’aurai pu copier cette technique avec le sharingan. »  
Quand à Shikamaru, c’était le seul qui restait calme. Il se contenta de tendre son pouce à Kiba en guise de félicitation. Le caméscope qu’il tenait toujours dans la main rappela à Kiba qu’il venait d’être filmé en pleine action. Son visage vira de nouveau au rouge. Il savait que ses amis repasseraient le film encore et encore pour soit disant voir les réactions d’Ino.   
Il pensa d’un seul coup à Megumi, il l’avait fait, il l’avait déjà trompée avec Ino et devait encore le faire avec l’Hokage. Il pria pour qu’elle ne soit pas au courant de ses infidélités car pour une fois, il tenait à la garder, cette fille.


	9. Renforcement des troupes

Les quatre hommes étaient chez Shikamaru et passaient et boucle et au ralenti l’aventure sexuelle que Kiba venait d’avoir avec Ino pour l’étudier… enfin, seul Shikamaru l’étudiait. En effet, Kiba était prostré dans un coin, replié sur lui-même. Il avait honte que l’on passe un film sur lui en boucle comme ça et surtout sur ça. Naruto bavait devant l’écran du téléviseur et Neji étudiait attentivement Kiba pour reproduire la même chose. Donc comme je l’ai dit, seul Shikamaru se concentrait sur les réactions d’Ino :  
« Shikamaru : Rien n’a changé, Ino a toujours cette attitude. Elle ferme les yeux et semble penser à quelqu’un d’autre. Et puis une fois l’acte terminé, elle a comme un bref regard qui exprime comme une culpabilité.  
Neji : Un visage qui exprime de la culpabilité ?  
Shikamaru : Exactement comme Kiba. Quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il venait de tromper Megumi. Sauf que lui, c’est flagrant. Chez Ino, c’est bref et discret. C’est là (en mettant la pause).  
Neji : Ton intelligence m’étonnera toujours. Tu dois avoir plein d’idée quand tu fais l’amour avec Temari.  
Shikamaru (hésitant) : Ben…. Oui (sourire forcé). Je vous fais du thé ?  
Naruto (bavant) : Remet-la encore une fois. »  
Shikamaru remit la bande puis alla faire du thé dans la cuisine. Au passage, il invita quand même Kiba à venir se joindre à eux. Il accepta. Pendant qu’il préparait son thé, il entendit les dires des amis :   
« Kiba : Tiens, il y a quelque chose sous la bande.  
Naruto : Cool, un film de pirates.  
Neji : Mais, c’est Shikamaru en pirate.  
Kiba : Alors c’est Temari la sirène. »  
Shikamaru avait compris. Ce détail lui était passé outre. Il fonça dans le salon et coupa net la vidéo. Il rougit et regarda ses amis :  
« Shikamaru : Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?  
Naruto : Non, mais on veut bien voir la vidéo.  
Shikamaru (enlevant la vidéo de l’appareil) : Vous avez rien vu. Ok ?  
Kiba : Difficile à dire.  
Shikamaru : Tu veux qu’on repasse ta scène avec Ino ? »  
A ce moment là, des pas se firent entendre dans l’entrée de l’appartement de Shikamaru. Temari, Hinata et Tenten entrèrent dans le salon et furent surprise de voir leur homme :  
« Temari : Vous êtes là, vous n’êtes pas en mission ?  
Shikamaru : Si, si, on est en pleine mission.  
Tenten : En regardant une vidéo ?  
Neji : Ca fait partie de la mission.  
Hinata : En quoi consiste cette mission ?   
Naruto : secret professionnel.  
Les trois filles (l’air menaçant) : Dites-le nous, sinon on vous prive de sexe.  
Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru (voix suppliantes, aux pieds de leur femme respective) : Non pas ça. Ok, on va tout vous dire.  
Kiba : Quels idiots ! Se laisser dominer par des femmes.  
Les trois filles : Alors, cette mission ?  
Shikamaru : Nous tentons de trouver de qui Ino est amoureuse et de la caser avec ce gars.  
Tenten : C’est ça votre mission ?  
Neji : Mission pour l’un de nos concitoyens.  
Temari : Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?  
Shikamaru : On y réfléchit. Ce n’est pas facile.  
Hinata : Je pense qu’une présence féminine dans vos troupes ne serait pas en trop.  
Naruto : Comment ça ?  
Tenten : Nous connaissons bien comment sont les filles et nous avons des idées pour répondre à vos interrogations.  
Kiba : Je ne comprends pas.  
Temari : Nous sommes des femmes. Et on pense qu’Ino a avant tout des activités comme toutes les femmes. Aussi, on vous propose des idées comme mettre la main sur son journal, interroger sa meilleure amie. Et avec nous, il sera plus facile de parler.  
Hinata : Alors, qu’est ce que vous en pensez ?  
Shikamaru : Vous croyez qu’on peut les avoir avec nous.  
Naruto : La vieille a dit que tous les moyens étaient bons.  
Neji : Et puis, ce qu’elles avancent est vrai, il sera plus facile pour Ino de parler avec une autre femme.  
Kiba : Oui, si c’est l’un de nous, elle voudra sans doute… »  
Kiba n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus, il venait de se recevoir les mains de Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru sur sa bouche. Il était sur le point de faire une gaffe :  
« Temari : Que voulez-il dire ?  
Shikamaru : Rien, il voulait dire qu’avec nous Ino oserait moins se confier.  
Neji : On vous accepte dans nos troupes.  
Hinata : Parfait, nous allons voir comment on peut s’organiser en fonction de notre travail et on pourra mettre un plan d’action en place. »  
Les filles n’avaient pas complètement abandonné le ninjutsu. Hinata, qui a toujours aimé préparer des médicaments, est devenue pharmacienne. Tenten, la spécialiste des armes, s’occupait de la formation des élèves à l’académie au lancer d’arme. Temari, quand à elle, était chargée de faire la liaison entre les pays de la feuille et du vent où, je le rappelle, son frère Gaara est Kazekage.  
« Tenten : La première chose que je vous propose, c’est de prendre rendez-vous avec Sakura. C’est la meilleure amie d’Ino, elle pourra peut-être vous donner des informations.  
Neji : Toi, Naruto. Tu es l’ex-coéquipier de Sakura. Tu pourrais envisager une petite rencontre.  
Naruto : Bonne idée. Je vais essayer ça dès demain.  
Kiba : Merci les filles. Je me demande ce que l’on ferait sans vous. Bon, moi je dois aller voir l’Hokage puis retrouver Megumi. »  
Au moment où Kiba allait partir, Shikamaru lui passa discrètement la cassette dans ses mains. Lui qui était célibataire pourrait la garder. Il ne voulait pas que Temari tombe dessus.

Kiba passa donc poser la cassette chez lui pour ensuite aller retrouver l’Hokage. Tout le long de l’acte, il ferma les yeux et pensa fort à Megumi. Il alla ensuite se doucher chez lui avant de retrouver sa conquête pour une soirée dansante. Le pauvre Inuzuka n’était pas couché.


	10. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

Naruto avait pour ambition de rencontrer Sakura, ce qui n’allait pas être chose facile. En effet, la ninja médicale avait un emploi du temps chargé. En plus de missions périlleuses, elle était aussi chargée de donner un cours par semaine à l’académie aux étudiants de dernière année et se chargeait également de la formation de ninja aux soins de bases. Bref, le moment où il pourrait l’aborder était le matin. Elle sortait de chez elle à sept heures et allait s’entraîner une heure avant de démarrer sa journée. Souvent cet entraînement se faisait avec Sasuke mais ce dernier était en mission en ce moment. Il pourra donc lui parler en toute tranquillité.  
Après avoir embrassé sa petite Hinata, Naruto se rendit vers le lieu où s’entraînait habituellement Sakura. La fille aux cheveux roses était là à jeter des shurikens sur des arbres. Alors qu’il voulu s’approcher pour la saluer, Naruto trébucha sur une pierre, tomba en avant mais se retient à Sakura, mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine :  
« Sakura : PERVERS. »  
Sakura avait gardé son caractère explosif et en plus, il semblerait qu’elle ait déteint sur son maître Tsunade. Aussi, en concentrant toute sa force dans son poing, Sakura envoya voler Naruto cent mètres plus loin. Naruto était habitué car il gaffe à chaque fois qu’il va voir Sakura. Bref, après avoir porté son coup, Sakura s’approcha de son pervers. Elle sourit en voyant Naruto et ce dernier savait ce que cela signifiait :  
« Naruto : Je ne dois pas me faire avoir cette fois.  
Sakura : Naruto, ça ma fait plaisir de te voir. Tu es venu pour me demander quelque chose ?  
Naruto (se relevant difficilement) : Oui, j’aimerai parler un peu avec toi Sakura. A propos d’Ino.  
Sakura : Ino ?  
Naruto : Tu es sa meilleure amie, non ? On a besoin de quelques infos la concernant.  
Sakura (l’air perplexe) : On ? Des infos ?  
Naruto : On est en mission. Je te donnerai les détails plus tard. Pour l’instant, j’ai quelques questions à te poser.  
Sakura (sourire malicieux) : Tu sais que tu dois me payer.  
Naruto : Ne te fais pas avoir. J’y ai pensé. Viens, je t’invite à boire un thé.  
Sakura (l’air perplexe) : Euh, d’accord. »  
Ils allèrent boire un thé à Ichikaru. Naruto s’était mépris sur la fleur de cerisier et s’était à plusieurs reprises fait avoir. Sakura n’en avait pas l’air mais elle était terrible. Naruto la surveillait siroter son thé. Il allait pour boire le sien quand Sakura dit :  
« Sakura : Je veux d’abord que tu me dises en quoi consiste cette mission.  
Naruto : C’est une mission pour Ino, je ne peux t’en dire plus car la vieille voulait que ça reste secret le plus possible.  
Sakura : Et que veux-tu savoir sur elle ?  
Naruto : Je vais te le dire mais quand nous serons seuls et tranquilles…mais pas chez toi.  
Sakura : Ce n’est pas Hinata qui arrive là ?  
Naruto (se retournant) : Quoi ? Ma chérie, où elle est ?  
Sakura : Ah non, mais comme elle avait les cheveux sombres comme Hinata et portait un panier de plantes.  
Naruto (buvant son thé) : Oui, c’est vrai. Ah ma petite Hinata. Et comment va Sasuke ?  
Sakura : Bien, il devrait rentrer demain. Je suis impatiente.  
Naruto (se sentant bizarre) : Tu m’étonnes… Tu lui donneras le bonjour…  
Sakura : Ca va ?  
Naruto : J’ai un coup de barre… »  
Sur ce, sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto s’endormit dans un profond sommeil.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit, en caleçon. Dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner et vu la saison, Naruto en déduit qu’il était environ dix-neuf heures. Il leva lourdement la tête et vit Sakura. Il compris qu’il se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse et tournait le dos à Naruto. Naruto se leva d’un bond et regarda Sakura qui restait dos tourné à se peigner. Il avait compris qu’il venait de se faire avoir :  
« Naruto : Tu m’as drogué pour abuser de moi ?  
Sakura : C’est le cas de la dire. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais j’ai senti que tu n’étais pas chaud.  
Naruto (prenant un shuriken et le pointant vers Sakura) : Bon sang. Si jamais tu t’approches de moi, je te coupe les miches.  
Sakura : Ca va, ça va. C’était juste un coup d’un soir.  
Naruto : Ce n’était pas un coup d’un soir. Je n’étais même pas consentant.  
Sakura : Oui, bon ça va. C’est fait maintenant. Ca restera entre nous. Mais je dois t’avouer que tu es la première personne sur qui j’essaye cette drogue. J’avais peur que ça n’altère les capacités sexuelles mais apparemment c’est le contraire. Une vraie bête. Ah là là, qu’est-ce que tu m’as mis !  
Naruto (mains en prière) : Pardon Hinata. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine.  
Sakura : Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais c’est quand même la quatrième fois que tu te fais avoir.  
Naruto (mine de réfléchir) : Quand est-ce que tu as pu me droguer ?  
Sakura : Quand je t’ai fait croire qu’Hinata était derrière toi, j’ai discrètement mis une poudre indolore dans ton thé. C’est un piège idiot mais il marche encore pour des ahuris tel que toi.  
Naruto : Bon ben. Au final, j’ai été performant ?  
Sakura : Oui. Tu as fait des progrès. Quand tu t’es réveillé. Tu as bavé devant mon corps nu et tu t’es déshabillé. Ensuite, tu m’as touché les seins… »  
Tandis que Sakura faisait son discours, Naruto tentait de se rappeler tout ce qu’elle lui racontait. Il avait beau chercher, c’était le trou noir total. Cette drogue qu’utilisait Sakura était terrible. Sakura elle-même était terrible. Cela faisait quatre ans qu’elle sortait et vivait avec Sasuke. Ils s’aimaient et ça se voyait. Mais depuis environ deux ans, Sakura allait à droite à gauche. Naruto le savait car comme l’avait dit Sakura, c’était la quatrième fois qu’ils le faisaient. Mais pourquoi cette attitude, elle qui parle toujours de Sasuke comme d’un roi, qui l’aime, qui pourrait mourir pour lui… Naruto aimait Hinata et ne s’imaginait pas la tromper même si Hinata ne voudrait pas faire l’amour :  
« Sakura : Enfin voilà quoi. Je te félicite.  
Naruto : Sakura, je ne peux pas comprendre que tu fasses l’amour avec plusieurs hommes alors que tu vis en couple. C’est quoi le problème, tu as de mauvaises relations avec Sasuke ? Tu peux m’en parler tu sais, il n’y a pas de honte. Je suis ton ex-coéquipier et ton ami. De plus Sasuke est mon meilleur ami et ça me blesse de voir que sa femme le trompe. »  
Sakura regarda fixement Naruto puis éclata de rire. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Serait-ce le sérieux soudain de Naruto qui avait fait rire Sakura ou bien s’était-il planté sur toute la ligne :  
« Sakura : Toujours à coté de la plaque à ce que je vois.  
Naruto : Hein ?  
Sakura : Figure-toi que Sasuke est au courant de mes infidélités. Il fait pareil.  
Naruto : QUOI ?  
Sakura : Bien sûr que nous nous aimons. Nous avons de très bonnes relations sexuelles. Mais nous avons trouvé que nous manquions de diversité. Nous n’avons jamais eu d’autres partenaires avant et on trouvait que c’était dommage. Alors on a décidé que nous aurions une certaine liberté sexuelle pour nous enrichir et enrichir nos relations.  
Naruto : Vous vous trompez mutuellement. Mais c’est indigne !  
Sakura : Nous nous aimons mais nous n’avons aucun contrat qui nous dise que nous nous devons fidélité. Nous ne sommes pas mariés et nous n’avons donc aucune obligation de fidélité. Par contre, quand nous le serons, ce sera terminé les infidélités.  
Naruto : J’ose l’espérer. Et puis après tout, ce n’est pas mon problème. Mais moi je trouve que l’amour est suffisant pour jurer fidélité.  
Sakura : Tu dis ça mais tu l’as fait une fois avec Ino et quatre fois avec moi.  
Naruto : Ce n’est pas ma faute, c’est toi qui me violes… Tu es au courant pour Ino et moi ?  
Sakura : Bien sûr. C’est ma meilleure amie et elle me dit tout. Je sais que Sasuke était venu la voir pour des conseils et je sais que Sasuke va le faire avec elle. Je connais la liste de tous ses clients.  
Naruto : Justement, j’étais venu te voir pour elle.  
Sakura : Vous voulez savoir de qui elle est amoureuse et les caser ensemble.  
Naruto : Hein ! Comment t’es au courant ?  
Sakura : C’est fou comme cette drogue est efficace. Je t’ai demandé et tu m’as répondu.  
Naruto : Bon alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?  
Sakura : Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Ino est amoureuse, c’est sur, elle me l’a dit. Elle ne m’a pas dit de qui mais je peux affirmer qu’il s’agit de celui qui l’a dépucelée. Elle m’a dit qu’elle pensait tout le temps à lui et que quand elle faisait l’amour, elle fermait les yeux et pensait fort à lui.  
Naruto : La théorie de Shikamaru était donc exacte.  
Sakura : Elle m’a dit que l’amour entre eux était impossible. De toute façon, elle n’a pas l’intention de lui déclarer sa flamme. Pour sa dignité et la sienne qu’elle m’a dit. Je ne comprends pas, ce n’est pas le style d’Ino de baisser les bras. Normalement elle persiste jusqu’à obtenir satisfaction.  
Naruto : … C’est tout ? Tu n’as rien d’autre à me dire ?  
Sakura : Ino est très discrète à ce sujet. Elle évite au plus et tu comprends que je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l’aise.  
Naruto : Oui, mais bon sang, une infidélité pour presque rien.  
Sakura : Tu ne vas pas ressasser ça. C’est rien qu’une aventure sans lendemain qui n’arrivera jamais aux oreilles d’Hinata.  
Naruto : La prochaine fois, je t’envoi Kiba. Ah oui, mais j’oubliais que maintenant il ne pensait qu’à sa Megumi.  
Sakura : Megumi ?  
Naruto : Sa nouvelle conquête, une toiletteuse de toutou.  
Sakura : Comment elle est ?  
Naruto : Mignonne. Ta taille environ avec les cheveux et yeux marron et les cheveux très longs. Elle se promène souvent en minijupe.  
Sakura : Je n’y crois pas, Megumi Ikaru.  
Naruto : Tu la connais ?  
Sakura : Evidemment. Une chodasse, Sasuke la ramène souvent ici et je suis sûre que tout le quartier l’entend.  
Naruto : Tu dois te tromper, elle m’a l’air d’une gentille fille, innocente.  
Sakura : Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, rien qu’une chodasse qui travaille comme strip-teaseuse trois soirs par semaine dans un club dans lequel on va souvent avec Sasuke et qui montre ses fesses à tous les hommes qui lui tendent un chèque.  
Naruto : Ce n’est pas une toiletteuse ?  
Sakura : Si mais elle a comme une double vie.  
Naruto : Si Kiba savait ça, il serait déçu… Bon Sakura, ce n’est pas que ta compagnie me gène mais ma femme m’attend.  
Sakura : Bien sur et puis j’attends de la visite pour vingt et une heure.  
Naruto : De la visite ?  
Sakura : Tu crois que je trompe Sasuke qu’avec toi. Je connais un autre homme qui épuiserait sa fortune pour me gâter.  
Naruto : Ne ma dit pas que c’est…  
Sakura : Si, si, Lee-san.  
Naruto : Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou le contraire. »  
Après avoie salué Sakura, Naruto rentra chez lui à toute vitesse. Hinata lui demanda les raisons de son retard et Naruto lui donna bien sûr une excuse bidon du genre, "j’ai croisé un chat noir ; j’ai aidé une vielle dame ; je me suis perdu" » (un air de déjà vu ailleurs !!!). Non satisfaite, Hinata décida de le punir en le privant… de ses bras. C’était la deuxième fois en un jour qu’il se faisait dominer par une fille. Il avait beau être un excellent ninja, face à une fille, il perdait ses moyens… comme Jiraiya.


	11. Mission d'infiltration

Le lendemain matin, les quatre jeunes hommes se rendirent dans le bureau de l’Hokage. Naruto donna les informations qu’il avait obtenues auprès de Sakura :  
« Tsunade : C’est bien beau mais on ne sait toujours pas de qui. Il faut passer au plan B.  
Naruto : Et c’est quoi le plan B ?  
Tsunade : Infiltration. Il faut mettre la main sur le journal intime d’Ino, je ne vois pas d’autre solution.  
Shikamaru : Et comment voulez-vous que l’on s’y prenne ? Vous croyez que c’est facile d’entrer dans la chambre d’une fille comme ça. Encore plus qu’Ino vit chez ses parents, que dirait son père ?  
Tsunade : Hum. C’est vrai, à moins que ça ne soit en discrétion et pour faire des choses.  
Kiba : Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?  
Tsunade : Kiba, va demander à Ino de faire l’amour avec elle, ce soir dans sa chambre.  
Kiba : HEIN !!!!  
Tsunade : Cela se fera discrètement bien sûr. Ses parents ne doivent pas être au courant. Tu lui demanderas de faire du thé et tu la drogueras avec quelque chose que je vais te donner.  
Kiba : La droguer !!!  
Tsunade : Ne t’en fait pas, c’est sans effet secondaire. Elle sera juste un peu shootée au début et puis fera un gros dodo. Rien de bien méchant. Pendant qu’elle dort, tu cherches son journal intime et tu repars par la fenêtre.  
Kiba : Je ne suis pas d’accord. Ino est une ninja et résistera assez longtemps à la drogue avant de s’endormir.  
Tsunade : En quoi ça pose un problème ?  
Kiba : En attendant, elle voudra faire l’amour comme prévu et je refuse.  
Tsunade : Tiens donc, pourquoi ?  
Kiba : Je trompe bien assez Megumi avec vous car vous me l’obligez mais je me refuse de la tromper en plus avec Ino. Bien que ce soit… »  
Kiba ne put finir sa phrase, il venait de se prendre le bureau de l’Hokage dans la figure. Tsunade avait vraiment l’air énervé. Elle s’approcha de l’Inuzuka, l’attrapa par son col et lui hurla :  
« Tsunade : SI TU TE LASSES DE MOI, DIS LE TOUT DE SUITE. QU’EST-CE QUE CETTE MEGUMI A DE PLUS QUE MOI ? SI TU VEUX PLUS DE MOI JE M’Y FERAI MAIS AU NOM DE LA MISSION, KIBA, VA COUCHER AVEC INO. »  
Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru se bouchaient les oreilles. Kiba avait énervé l’Hokage au plus haut point.   
Shizune qui ne se trouvait pas loin avait tout entendu. Elle savait que Tsunade couchait avec Kiba et Jiraiya mais elle ne s’attendait pas à un tel discours. Tsunade savait qu’un jour Kiba trouverai une fille et qu’elle devrait y renoncer. Peut-être ne s’était-elle pas attendu à ce que ce soit si tôt.  
Pour en revenir auprès de nos jeunes amis, Tsunade s’était un peu calmée. Elle tendit un sachet de poudre à Kiba :   
« Tsunade : Met ça discrètement dans le thé d’Ino. Elle n’y verra que du feu. Je veux son journal intime demain matin à la première heure dans mon bureau.  
Kiba (tremblant) : Entendu. »  
Les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent le bureau de l’Hokage. Ils allèrent se poster plus loin :  
« Naruto : La vache, tu l’as trop énervée la vieille. Même moi je n’ai jamais fait pire que ça.  
Kiba : Je suis confus, là.  
Shikamaru : Je ne comprends pas. C’est du harcèlement. Hokage ou pas, elle n’a pas le droit de t’obliger à avoir des rapports avec quelqu’un si tu ne veux pas. Elle devait quand même savoir qu’un jour tu arrêterais d’aller la voir.  
Kiba : C’est de ma faute, je l’ai mal habituée.  
Shikamaru : Non, à mon avis, il y a autre chose. Elle a tenu le discours typique d’une ado. C’est comme si elle était jalouse de Megumi.  
Neji : Ce serait comme un manque d’amour.  
Naruto : La vieille a aimé un homme autrefois. Mais il est mort. C’est une femme et je comprends qu’elle regrette de n’avoir jamais pu fonder une famille. Mais maintenant, elle a cinquante-huit ans (oui, je le rappelle, quand Naruto a douze ans, Tsunade en a cinquante. Naruto a vingt ans dans l’histoire), c’est trop tard.  
Neji : Ce n’est jamais trop tard.  
Kiba : Mais je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec l’Hokage. Elle beaucoup trop vieille pour moi. Ce n’est qu’une simple attirance physique. Et puis, j’ai Megumi maintenant. Et je vous le dis tout de suite, je n’irai pas chez Ino ce soir. Trouvez quelqu’un d’autre.  
Naruto (hésitant) : A ce propos. Je pense qu’il y a des choses que tu devrais savoir au sujet de Megumi.  
Kiba : Ah bon ?  
Naruto : Je t’en parlerai tout à l’heure quand nous serons seuls, ok ?  
Kiba : Mais comment on fait pour ce soir ? Il faut trouver quelqu’un d’autre.  
Shikamaru : J’ai une petite idée mais ça ne va pas être facile. Je pense à Jiraiya.  
Neji : Ce type est tellement excité qu’il va faire trop de boucan dans la chambre. Ino le sait et ne voudra jamais le laisser rentrer.  
Shikamaru : Je sais mais j’ai une idée. Kiba, fait comme te l’a dit l’Hokage. Demande à Ino de le faire dans sa chambre. Avant de commencer, invite la à boire un thé quelque part. Drogue la à ce moment. Raccompagne la et demande lui d’ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Nous, on se sera débrouillé pour dire à Jiraiya qu’Ino lui faisait un cadeau, un truc dans le genre et on le droguera aussi. De toute façon, il sera soul comme d’habitude. Ino et lui seront shootés et elle ne fera même pas gaffe que c’est Jiraiya. Ils pourront baiser puis s’endormir et nous qui ne serons pas loin, on s’infiltre dans la chambre et on prend le journal.  
Naruto, Kiba et Neji : …………………… Tu peux la refaire là ? »

Pendant ce temps là, Shizune, qui venait de voir que les garçons étaient partis, décida d’aller voir Tsunade. Elle allait pour frapper à la porte de son bureau mais se résigna quand elle entendit comme des pleurs et des papiers qui se déchirent. Elle entra d’un coup dans le bureau. L’Hokage était là, au milieu de papiers déchirés en mille morceaux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers Shizune et lui dit d’une voix autoritaire :   
« Tsunade : Ne reste pas plantée la, amène moi du saké. »  
Shizune s’exécuta, elle alla chercher une bouteille de saké de la réserve personnelle de Tsunade et lui amena avec un verre. Tsunade ne prit pas la peine de s’en servir, elle prit la bouteille et but directement dedans :  
« Shizune : Tsunade-sama. Que signifie ces cris, ces pleurs, ce désordre ?  
Tsunade : Cet Inuzuka, il m’a trahie. Il a dit que ça le dérangeait de coucher avec moi maintenant qu’il avait cette fille.  
Shizune : C’est normal, non ?  
Tsunade : Mais il est sorti avec plein de filles et il prenait quand même plaisir à venir faire l’amour avec moi.  
Shizune : Mais là, c’est peut-être différent. Peut-être qu’il y tient à cette fille.  
Tsunade (commençant à être soule) : Mais moi aussi je tiens à lui. Je ne vais pas le laisser s’échapper.  
Shizune : Tsunade-sama. Je vois les missions que vous confiez et j’ai vu celle que vous avez confiée aux jeunes. Cette histoire vous ait montée à la tête. Vous n’acceptez pas le fait que ces garçons font tout pour rendre leur amie heureuse alors que vous ne l’avez jamais été. On vous a arrachée votre bonheur. Mais c’était la guerre.  
Tsunade (soule) : Shizune, que veux-tu dire ? Ne pourrai-je pas faire une bonne épouse auprès de Kiba ?  
Shizune : Vous pouvez être une bonne épouse mais pas auprès de Kiba. Il a vingt ans et vous cinquante-huit. Ca ne va pas, vous comprenez bien qu’il préfère se caser avec une fille de son âge.  
Tsunade (soule) : Shizune, que dois-je faire ?   
Shizune : Vous êtes belle, Tsunade-sama. Vous pouvez trouvez quelqu’un. Je le sais. Je croix en vous. Vous méritez le bonheur.  
Tsunade (complètement soule) : C’est d’accord. Je vais oublier l’Inuzuka. Mais je voudrais le faire une toute dernière fois avec lui. Et je sais comment je vais faire. »

Et pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du village :  
« Kiba : QUOIIIIIII ?  
Naruto : T’étais pas obligé de me percer les tympans.  
Kiba : Une strip-teaseuse. Ma petite Megumi. Non, je ne peux pas le croire.  
Naruto : C’est pourtant ce que dit Sakura. Je suis désolé pour toi, Kiba.  
Kiba : Je ne comprends pas. Il faut que je lui parle. Naruto, je te donne la drogue de Tsunade pour Ino et Jiraiya. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.  
Naruto : Pas de problème. Je te souhaite bon courage mon vieux. »


	12. Meli-melo amoureux

Kiba attendait Megumi non loin du salon de toilettage dans lequel elle travaillait. Quand celle-ci l’aperçut, elle fut d’abord surprise puis sourit avant de venir le rejoindre :  
« Megumi : Que fais-tu là ? Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir.  
Kiba : Oui, nous n’étions pas sensés nous voir. Tu ne voulais pas sortir ce soir ?  
Megumi : Non, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher tôt ce soir.  
Kiba : Ne te moque pas de moi. Je sais. Tu joues les strip-teaseuses dans un club quelques soirs par semaine. C’est là où tu vas ce soir. »  
Megumi ne dit plus rien. Elle baissa la tête. Au vu sa réaction, Sakura avait dû dire la vérité. Kiba ne savait plus comment réagir. Il tenait à cette fille mais se sentait trahi. Megumi s’avança lentement et serra Kiba contre elle :  
« Megumi : Ne me laisse pas, je t’en prie. Si je fais ça, c’est pour subvenir à mes besoins mais aussi pour aider ma mère qui s’occupe de mon père handicapé. Essais de comprendre, ça ne me plait pas mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix.  
Kiba (répondant à son étreinte) : Megumi, je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Laisse tomber ce boulot, je t’aiderai moi.  
Megumi (au bord des larmes) : Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner.  
Kiba : Juste laisser tomber ce boulot. Je ne te demande rien d’autre.  
Megumi : … Kiba ? Est-ce que tu l’as déjà fait ?  
Kiba : Euh, oui. Et toi ?  
Megumi : Oui, trois ou quatre fois avec mon ex. Mais il n’y avait pas vraiment de sentiment là dedans. Alors, j’aimerai…  
Kiba : C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
Megumi : Certaine.  
Kiba : Dans ce cas, je t’emmènerai chez moi. Ma mère et ma sœur sont à la clinique vétérinaire pour le moment. Ca nous laisse le temps. Ensuite, je t’emmènerai dans un endroit charmant. Ca te va ?  
Megumi (souriant) : C’est parfait. Je passe chez moi me doucher et je te rejoins.  
Kiba : Ok. Ca me laisse le temps pour aller droguer Ino. »  
Et ils se séparèrent après s’être embrassés. Kiba allait enfin pouvoir faire l’amour à une autre fille qu’Ino ou Tsunade.

Et pendant ce temps là, dans un bistrot de Konoha :  
« Jiraiya : C’est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Ino me fait une fleur. Patron, encore une.  
Shikamaru : Finalement, c’était peut-être pas nécessaire de le droguer. Il aurait été soul de toute façon. J’espère qu’il tiendra au moins jusqu’à la chambre d’Ino.  
Neji : En parlant de ça, Kiba a bien rempli son contrat ?  
Naruto : Oui, Je l’ai vu l’inviter à boire un thé. Nous devrions commencer à y aller. Il m’a dit qu’il raccompagnerait Ino vers vingt et une heures. Il devra repartir tout de suite. »

Et pendant ce temps là, chez Tsunade :  
« Tsunade (complètement soule, avec une bouteille de saké à la main) : Il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas mis cette robe. Plus jeune, je m’en servais pour attirer les hommes et leur donner du plaisir. C’était aussi un bon moyen pour régler ses dettes, le paiement en nature. »  
Tsunade portait une robe rouge qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine et qui était juste au ras des fesses. Après s’être bien cocotée, parfumée, maquillée, elle se mit discrètement en direction de la maison d’Ino.

Du coté de chez Kiba, l’homme-chien avait retrouvé sa belle Megumi et lui faisait maintenant visiter sa maison. Megumi était très curieuse et regardait partout. Enfin, Kiba l’emmena dans sa chambre. Megumi était fascinée devant toutes les vidéos. Kiba la laissa un instant le temps de prendra sa douche, en lui précisant bien de faire comme chez elle.  
Alors que Kiba se douchait tout en réfléchissant comment il allait s’y prendre, la curieuse Megumi eut pour idée de jeter un œil à ses vidéos…qui était toutes des vidéos de culs. Toute à l’exception d’une qui n’avait pas d’étiquette. Megumi la mit dans le magnétoscope, curieuse de savoir ce qu’il y avait dessus. Elle remarqua que ce n’était pas un film mais plutôt une vidéo filmée avec un caméscope. Elle reconnut Kiba qui faisait l’amour avec une blonde. D’abord surprise, elle pensa que cette vidéo était vieille mais la date en bas de l’écran indiquait bien que cette histoire avait eu lieu alors que Megumi sortait déjà avec Kiba.  
Kiba entra dans la chambre à ce moment là. Megumi se leva d’un bond et lui mit une gifle :  
« Megumi (énervée) : Franchement. Tu me fais la morale alors que toi, tu t’envoies en l’air avec une pouffiasse.  
Kiba : Laisse-moi t’expli…  
Megumi (redonnant une gifle à Kiba) : Salaud. Tu joues avec mes sentiments. Je tenais vraiment à toi, moi. »  
Et sur ce, Megumi prit ses affaires et sortit de chez Kiba en claquant la porte, laissant le pauvre Inuzuka seul.

De retour chez Ino, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru et Jiraiya (pas au mieux de sa forme) étaient prostrés sous la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils avaient aperçu Kiba qui la raccompagnait et ils attendaient qu’elle ouvre sa fenêtre. Kiba était déjà reparti chez lui. La chambre d’Ino se situait à l’opposé de la porte d’entrée et ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment voir ce qu’il se passait.

Allons justement voir ce qu’il s’y passe. Ino, shootée mais toujours sur ses pieds, s’apprêtait à monter l’escalier qui mène à sa chambre quand elle entendit quelqu’un frapper. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu’il s’agissait de l’Hokage :  
« Tsunade (soule) : Ino, je voudrais te dire quelque chose de toute urgence. Je peux entrer, j’en ai pour deux minutes. »  
Ino la laissa entrer jusque dans le salon. C’est ce moment que choisi l’Hokage pour assommer Ino en lui assignant un coup bénin mais sûr dans la nuque. Elle l’allongea sur le canapé et monta discrètement l’escalier jusque dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attendit. Les effets de l’alcool se dissipaient de plus en plus dans ses veines. Elle y voyait trouble et ne tenait plus très droit. Son audition, son odorat, son goût…Tous ses sens se brouillaient. Elle sentit cependant que quelqu’un était en train de passer par la fenêtre :  
« Tsunade (soule) : C’est toi, Kiba ?  
Jiraiya (soul et shooté) : C’est toi, Ino ?  
Tsunade (soule) : Prends-moi.  
Jiraiya : Tout de suite ma poulette. »  
Jiraiya et Tsunade se déshabillèrent. Tsunade commença à branler à sucer le membre de Jiraiya histoire de la rendre bien dur tandis que Jiraiya léchait le clitoris de Tsunade. Les deux Sanins étaient dans la position soixante-neuf. Puis Jiraiya se retournât et pénétra violemment Tsunade, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Heureusement qu’Ino s’était arrangée pour que ses parents ne soient pas là car Jiraiya et Tsunade n’étaient vraiment pas discrets. Une fois l’acte terminé, Tsunade reprenait son souffle allongé sur la moquette de la chambre. Jiraiya, lui, alla chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires :  
« Jiraiya (soul et shooté) : Ino. Malgré ma réputation, j’ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec une femme parfaite. Tu es la femme parfaite, Ino. Je n’ai jamais osé vu mon âge et le tien mais la fleur que tu m’as faite ce soir m’a donné du courage. Ino (montrant une bague de fiançailles), veux-tu m’épouser ?  
Tsunade (soule) : Hein, quoi ? T’épouser ? Un mariage, avec toi Kiba ? Mais bien sûr que je veux. »  
Sur ce, Tsunade prit la bague de Jiraiya la mit à son doigt. Les deux Sanins s’embrassèrent longuement puis s’endormirent d’un coup dans un profond sommeil.  
Ce qui laissa le temps aux trois garçons qui attendaient sous la fenêtre pour chercher le journal intime d’Ino, qu’ils trouvèrent caché dans sa table de nuit. Ils furent surpris de trouver l’Hokage et non Ino auprès de Jiraiya mais ils décidèrent de ne rien toucher mais d’être aux premières loges demain matin.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba se promenait dans la forêt de Konoha, seul. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait perdu Megumi et surtout, il lui avait brisée le cœur. En plus, il avait une envie dingue de faire l’amour avec n’importe quelle fille. Son désir s’intensifia quand il entendit comme un couple non loin de là. Curieux, il alla jeter un léger coup d’œil histoire de voir qui c’est. Il en tomba sur le cul et en resta figé. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il y avait là Sasuke Uchiwa qui faisait l’amour avec…Megumi. Et elle avait l’air d’y prendre son pied en plus. Il s’intensifia à regarder le spectacle qui le dégoûtait. Non seulement pour Megumi qu’il avait toujours cru si gentillette mais aussi par rapport à Sasuke. Ne vivait-il pas en couple ?  
Alors qu’il continuait de regarder, il sentit quelqu’un lui pincer les fesses. Il se retourna et aperçut Sakura :  
« Sakura : On espionne, ce n’est pas bien.  
Kiba : Sakura, tu fais quoi par là ?  
Sakura : Je venais voir si Sasuke avait fini. C’est mon tour ensuite. Je peux plus tenir là. J’ai trop envie.  
Kiba : Attends, ça te dérange pas que Sasuke fasse ça avec quelqu’un d’autre ?  
Sakura : Mais non, tu demanderas à Naruto, il t’expliquera. Pour le moment, comme je vois qu’ils n’ont pas fini et que je te vois seul là. Ca te dirait que toi et moi.  
Kiba : Hein !  
Sakura : Ben, tu vois bien que ta Megumi est avec Sasuke. Moi je suis seule. Allez, quoi. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Ou non, attends, j’ai une meilleure idée (s’en va dans les buissons). Chéri, Tu as fini ?  
Sasuke : Oui, c’est bon. Tu peux venir.  
Sakura : J’ai Kiba avec moi là. On pourrait s’en faire une à quatre.  
Megumi : Bonne idée.  
Kiba : Une partouse ?  
Sakura : T’en a jamais fait ? Allez, viens. Tu vas voir c’est trop cool. »  
Et c’est ainsi que se finit également la soirée de Kiba.  
Quand aux trois autres, les sérieux (Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru), ben ils sont tout simplement rentrés chez eux et ont fait l’amour à leur femme respective.


	13. Réveil douloureux et prise de conscience

Dans la chambre d’Ino Yamanaka dormaient deux personnes. Ino, elle, dormait sur le canapé du salon. Trois jeunes garçons étaient sous la fenêtre de la chambre d’Ino. Ils s’étaient levés exprès pour assister au réveil des deux Sanins. Tsunade ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle mit une main sur la tête signe d’un mal de crâne. Cependant, lorsqu’elle sentit le présence d’un homme à coté d’elle, elle sourit pensa qu’il s’agissait de Kiba. Elle tourna la tête et fut surprise que ce ne soit pas Kiba mais plutôt un gros vieux aux cheveux blancs. Jiraiya ouvrit les yeux et dit :  
« Jiraiya : Tu es réveillée ma colombe.  
Tsunade : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. »  
Ce cri réveilla Ino. Les garçons se précipitèrent pour pénétrer dans la chambre, prendre avec eux les deux Sanins encore sonnés et filer discrètement jusqu’au bureau de l’Hokage.

Tsunade, derrière son bureau et devant un grand verre avec de l’aspirine dedans, tapotait des doigts sur la table. Kiba avait été convoqué pour faire le point sur la mission. Jiraiya, lui, était assis sur une chaise encore sous les effets de la drogue mais quand même un peu lucide :  
« Tsunade : Avant tout, je veux que quelqu’un m’explique ce qui se passe.  
Naruto : C’est un peu délicat.  
Tsunade : Pourquoi ce n’était pas Kiba chez Ino hier soir comme je l’avais ordonnée.  
Naruto : Nuance, vous aviez ordonné de ramener le journal intime d’Ino et c’est bon, nous l’avons. Nous avons fait un échange : Kiba contre Jiraiya. Ca revenait au même, du moment que l’on rapporte le journal.  
Neji : On ne pouvait pas prévoir que vous alliez prendre la place d’Ino.  
Kiba : Et même si c’était le cas, je ne suis pas un jouet sexuel. Je suis content d’avoir passé ma soirée avec Megumi, Sasuke et Sakura.  
Tsunade : Bon, admettons que j’ai couché avec Jiraiya et non avec Kiba. Encore ce n’est pas trop grave. Mais c’est quoi ça (montre la bague de fiançailles à son doigt).  
Jiraiya : Tu n’étais pas la destinataire mais j’avoue que cette alternative ne me déplait pas non plus.  
Shikamaru : Jiraiya et vous étiez complètement souls et inconscients. Et à la fin de l’acte, il vous a demandé en mariage et vous avez dit oui.  
Tsunade : Mais rien n’est officiel. Personne n’est au courant.  
Shikamaru : Si, si, tous le monde est au courant. Vous avez hurlé tellement fort que pas mal de monde vous entendu et vous faites ce matin la une des journaux.  
Neji : Shizune nous a dit que vous aviez reçu plein de lettres de Félicitation.  
Tsunade : Je vais devoir épouser ce pervers.  
Jiraiya : Ca va. Ce n’est rien qu’un contrat. Et puis, on pourra faire l’amour sans discrétion maintenant. Et je n’aurai plus besoin de payer.  
Tsunade : Pff. Bon, je suis d’accord pour être l’épouse de Jiraiya. Ce n’est pas le mariage que j’aurais souhaité mais j’avoue avoir toujours eu envie de me marier. Au fond de moi, j’en rêvais. Tu vas me manquer Kiba.  
Kiba : Vous m’oublierez vite. Sur ce, si nous revenions à notre mission. Nous vous attendions pour lire ce qu’il y a dans ce journal.  
Tsunade : Donnez le moi. Je vais regarder et en lire quelques parties. »  
Tsunade prit le journal bien entretenu. Ino y écrivait environ une fois par semaine dessus. Elle remarqua qu’elle écrivait souvent les mêmes choses :

_Douze Mai_  
_Neji est passé acheté une fleur pour Tenten. Comme je l’envie d’avoir quelqu’un d’aussi attentionné. Moi j’aimerai, j’aimerai qu’il vienne, qu’il m’offre une fleur qu’il aurait cueillie. Il en offre plein à sa fiancée Ayumi mais moi…Je ne suis rien pour lui, ce n’est que mon ex-coéquipier et un ami mais depuis qu’il est fiancé, nous ne nous voyons jamais ou seulement par hasard… Mais je l’aime, je l’aime et je n’y peux rien._  
_Vingt Mai_  
Je l’ai croisé, mon cœur s’est arrêté. Il était avec, elle, Ayumi. Ils riaient, se tenaient la main. Choji m’a vue, il m’a saluée, elle aussi. Elle est si gentille, si douce…je la déteste mais en même temps je l’admire. Choji a besoin de quelqu’un comme elle et pas une gueularde comme moi.  
_Trente Mai_  
_Choji, je t’aime, je t’aime. Je l’ai compris le jour ou tu m’as dépucelée. Je regrette d’avoir à plusieurs reprises dit que tu étais gros. Je savais que tu n’aimais pas ça. Je n’ai pas été gentille. Mais aujourd’hui je t’aime et je souffre chaque jour à savoir que tu vas bientôt te marier._  
_Cinq Juin_  
_Aujourd'hui, Kiba était fou furieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m’a fait l’amour comme une bête…_

« Kiba : STOP. C’est hors sujet.  
Tsunade : Ca s’est passé dans le cadre de la mission.  
Kiba : On voulait juste savoir qui était cet amour inconnu.  
Shikamaru : Bon sang. Moi qui croyait Choji toujours puceau. C’est donc lui qui aurait dépucelé Ino. Ca m’étonne. Ino ne parlait que de Sasuke et avait l’air de bien s’en passer. Alors pourquoi, comme ça, elle aurait eu envie.  
Tsunade : Ca reste un mystère que nous découvrirons sans doute à l’issue de cette mission. Maintenant que nous savons de qui il s’agit, reste à les caser ensemble.  
Shikamaru : Mais Choji a une fiancée et ils vont se marier. Il n’y a pas d’issue à cette mission.  
Tsunade : Rien ne dit que Choji en est amoureux. Ayumi a été choisie fiancée de Choji quand les deux étaient petits et on ne leur a pas demandés leur avis. J’ai entendu dire que le père d’Ayumi avait une dette envers celui de Choji mais comme il ne pouvait pas la régler, il a proposé de fiancer sa fille à Choji. Et comme Ayumi est une jolie et gentille fille, Chouza a accepté.  
Shikamaru : Choji savait qu’il avait une fiancée mais il a quand même fait l’amour avec Ino. Lui qui est si sensible à ça, c’est possible qu’il aime aussi Ino.  
Tsunade : C’est le moment. Il faut tout dévoiler à Ino. La mission, tout. Il faut qu’elle collabore avec nous si on veut les caser. Traînez la moi ici de force s’il le faut. Il faut que l’on sache ce qu’il s’est passé avec Choji il y a deux ans. »


	14. Le secret d'Ino

C’est d’un pas décisif que les jeunes ninja se rendirent chez la belle Ino. Sa mère les informa qu’elle était restée au lit ce matin, qu’elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Les garçons comprirent que c’était parce qu’elle ne s’était sans doute pas remis de la drogue de Tsunade. Aussi, décidèrent-ils que seul Shikamaru monterait la voir. Il entra dans la chambre de la blonde, Ino était allongée sur son lit, les couvertures la recouvrant entièrement. Elle fit un effort pour se lever quand elle vit Shikamaru :  
« Ino : Salut Shika. Désolée pour la tête mais c’est pas la forme aujourd’hui.  
Shikamaru : Ce n’est pas grave. Il faut qu’on te parle Ino.  
Ino : On ?  
Shikamaru : Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Tsunade-sama et moi. Je vois bien que tu n’es pas bien mais il faudrait que tu viennes au bureau de l’Hokage. Tu veux que je te porte ?  
Ino : Ca ira, c’est plus une gueule de bois qu’autre chose. Je suis comme ça depuis hier soir. Et puis, je voulais vous voir tous car il s’est passé des choses bizarres hier soir. »  
Ino se rendit difficilement au bureau de l’Hokage même avec l’aide de ses amis. Tsunade la fit asseoir sur une chaise et lui donna un médicament. Elle s’était bien remis de sa gueule de bois et avait demandé à son futur époux, en l’occurrence Jiraiya, de bien vouloir faire ses cartons pour qu’il puisse commencer à déménager pour vivre avec elle :  
« Ino : Vous vouliez me parler ?  
Tsunade (montrant le journal à Ino) : C’est à toi.  
Ino (tremblante) : C’est… C’est…  
Tsunade : En effet, c’est ton journal intime. Nous n’en avons lu que quelques bribes. Ces derniers temps, tes amis se posaient des questions. Ils étaient persuadés que tu étais amoureuse. C’est pourquoi la mise en scène de hier soir avait pour but de prendre ton journal intime.  
Ino : C’est pour ça que vous êtes venue me voir hier soir ?  
Tsunade : … Euh, à la base, ce n’était pas prévu. Les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme le plan mais c’est le résultat qui compte. Bref, nous savon à présent qu’en réalité, tu es amoureuse de Choji Akimichi. »  
Ino tremblait encore. Ses nerfs lâchèrent, elle était en colère. Elle se leva d’un bond et alla pour frapper Kiba. Celui-ci l’en empêcha facilement. Elle était encore sous le coup de la drogue. Elle poussait son poing de toutes ses forces mais cela ne fit pas bouger Kiba d’un pouce. Kiba lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit :  
« Kiba : Ecoute Ino. On est désolé mais notre seul but est de t’aider. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Tel est le but de la mission. »  
Ino ne tint plus, elle tomba à genou et pleura. Elle pleurait toute sa rage et toute sa tristesse. Toute cette culpabilité quand elle faisait l’amour avec d’autres hommes, tous les souvenirs de Choji et Ayumi se tenant la main. Elle pleurait cet amour impossible. Le bureau de l’Hokage était maintenant silencieux. On entendait que les pleurs d’Ino qui s’apaisaient petit à petit. Kiba l’aida à se lever à la rasseoir sur la chaise. Tsunade lui tendit une boite de mouchoir. Après qu’elle se soit calmée, Tsunade reprit :  
« Tsunade : Raconte-nous Ino. On aimerait savoir ce qui s’est passé il y a deux ans.  
Ino : C’est un peu gênant… Ca s’est passé il y a deux ans. Vous vous souvenez, vous nous aviez envoyés, Shikamaru, Choji et moi, en mission. Des Jounins de Kiri avaient pris possession d’une ville du pays. Nous devions combattre ces Jounins mais il ses sont avérés plus forts que prévu. Choji et moi avons été fait prisonniers. Shikamaru avait voulu nous aider mais nous lui avons supplié de partir pour aller chercher de l’aide.  
Shikamaru : Là que tu le dit, c’est vrai. Je me souviens de cette mission.  
Ino : Choji et moi avons passé la nuit dans une prison et nous devions être exécutés le lendemain. »

 _Flash back d’Ino_  
Ino regardait le ciel. De la cellule où elle était enfermée avec Choji, elle pouvait apercevoir les étoiles :  
« Choji : A qui penses-tu ?  
Ino : Mon père, ma mère, mes amis… Tous mes proches.  
Choji : Et Sasuke aussi je suppose ?  
Ino : … Je ne suis qu’une idiote. Je vois bien que Sasuke est très amoureux de Sakura mais j’ai toujours espéré le conquérir. Au final, je vais mourir sans même avoir goûté à un seul homme.  
Choji : Nous n’allons pas mourir. Shikamaru va revenir avec de l’aide. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?  
Ino : Il n’y arrivera jamais. Konoha est trop loin et il est trop fainéant pour réussir quoi que ce soit.  
Choji : Ne dis pas ça. Je connais bien Shikamaru et il ne nous laissera jamais tomber. Attends Ino. Nous serons bientôt libre.  
Ino : J’ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. »  
Ino pleurait. Ce n’était pas la fin qu’elle désirait. Elle savait qu’en tant que ninja, elle risquait toujours sa vie en mission. Mais il y avait toujours une chose qu’elle souhaitait découvrir avant de mourir. Choji s’approcha d’Ino et la serra contre lui. Ino mit ses bras autour du cou de Choji et lui chuchota :  
« Ino : Fais moi l’amour. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d’avoir fait l’amour.  
Choji : Mais nous n’allons pas mourir.  
Ino : Je sais. Mais j’ai peur qu’il y ait un imprévu. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de regretter. Choji, fais moi l’amour. C’est la seule chose que je te demanderai.  
Choji : D’accord. Mais je te préviens, je suis puceau et j’espère te satisfaire.  
Ino : De même pour moi. »  
Choji ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la sexualité. Comme tous les garçons, bien sur qu’il se branlait et qu’il regardait des films porno. Mais il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de toucher une femme. Il fit comme il le sentait. Il embrassa longuement Ino et commença à passer ses mains sous son haut. Ino avait toujours été menue et par conséquent, elle n’avait pas beaucoup de poitrine. Mais le contact délicat de Choji sur la poitrine d’Ino la fit gémir. Il en conclut qu’elle aimait. Il commença donc à enlever le haut D’Ino puis son soutien-gorge. Il caressa les seins de la belle blonde :  
« Ino : Tu t’en sors très bien. A mon tour. »  
Ino ne perdit pas de temps pour enlever le haut de Choji. Elle put remarquer que malgré ses rondeurs, le corps de Choji était bien musclé. La densité de ce corps lui plut. Ca faisait durer le plaisir. Elle l’embrassa sur tout le torse et commença à descendre au niveau du bas ventre. A ce moment là, elle se redressa :  
« Choji : Tu n’est pas obligé de le faire. Je peux me débrouiller.  
Ino : Non, je vais le faire. »  
Elle baissa le pantalon et le dessous de Choji. C’était la première fois qu’elle en voyait une en vrai. Elle la toucha puis la prit en pleine main. Elle commença à le masturber. Choji l’encourageait, lui disait qu’elle était parfaite. Contente de l’effet qu’elle produisait chez le jeune homme, elle eut envie de lui faire plaisir encore plus. Elle embrassa le membre de Choji puis lécha le gland. Toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, elle le faisait et observait la réaction de Choji pour voir si cela lui plaisait.  
Choji aimait ça et avait envie de satisfaire à son tour Ino. Il fit glisser son short et sa petite culotte. Ino avait un peu honte mais encourageait quand même Choji à la toucher à ce niveau. Choji, bien qu’il ne connaissait rien aux femmes, savait qu’il lui fallait trouver le clitoris. Aussi, il commença à passer ses doigts au niveau de l’entrejambe d’Ino. La réponse fut immédiate, Ino poussa un gémissement de plaisir suite à ce contact :  
« Ino : Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’hurler comme ça ? C’est parti tout seul. C’est tellement bon, alors c’est ça que l’on ressent lorsqu’on caresse ici. Moi qui ne me suis jamais touchée, pensant que c’était indigne. C’est bon Choji, tu y es. Continue, ne t’arrête pas. »  
Choji continua donc à titiller le clitoris d’Ino. Il trouva enfin le « trou » et décida d’infiltrer ses doigts. Ino écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l’accès. Choji, tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans le vagin d’Ino, approcha sa tête de son intimité et lui lécha le clitoris. Il put constater qu’elle était toute mouillée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
« Ino : Choji, je suis prête. Prend-moi, s’il te plait. »  
Sans plus attendre, Choji pénétra Ino. Elle poussa un râle de douleur mais cela se dissipa petit à petit. En effet, la douceur de Choji faisait qu’elle ne ressentait presque pas la douleur de ce premier rapport. Choji se retira d’elle juste avant de jouir. Quand Ino demanda pourquoi, c’était simplement pour ne pas qu’Ino tombe enceinte.  
_Fin du flash back_

« Ino : Au final, plusieurs ninjas de Konoha sont venus nous sortir de là. Sur le coup, je ne disais rien. J’étais contente de ce premier rapport. Mais une fois la mission terminée, je me suis rendue compte que j’avais envie. Je voulais aller voir Choji parce que je voulais le faire avec lui et personne d’autre. C’est là que j’ai appris qu’il avait une fiancée. En apprenant ça, je l’ai traité de tous les noms et j’ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je crois que c’est à ce moment là que j’ai compris que j’étais amoureuse. Je me remémorais cette nuit en prison et je me suis imaginée avec Shikamaru et non Choji. Si ça avait été le cas, jamais je n’aurais demandé à Shikamaru de me faire l‘amour. Jamais. Si j’allais à droite et à gauche, c’était uniquement pour assouvir mes besoins mais j’étais avant tout à la recherche d’affection. »  
Tout le monde se tut dans le bureau. Ino ne pleurait plus mais baissait la tête. Tsunade partit dans ses pensées. Elle était pareille, toujours à la recherche d’affection. Elle allait enfin se marier, elle en était heureuse même si ce n’était pas le mariage de ses rêves :  
« Tsunade : Nous allons pouvoir entamer la dernière phase de la mission. Ino, nous allons te rendre heureuse et tu finiras tes jours avec cet homme que tu aimes tant.  
Ino : C’est impossible. Choji a une fiancée. Il aime déjà une autre femme.  
Shikamaru : Choji est bel et bien fiancé à Ayumi mais ces fiançailles ont été faites sans leur accord. Il n’est peut-être pas amoureux d’elle. Choji est mon meilleur ami. Je vais voir si je peux essayer de lui parler.  
Ino : Tu crois que je peux espérer ? »  
Tout le monde fit oui de la tête. Ino sourit, un sourire sincère, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis deux ans :  
« Shikamaru : Dis-moi Ino, tu n’aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?  
Ino : Oui, un peu.  
Shikamaru : Tu savais que Choji aimait les femmes qui ont des formes. »  
Ino reconnut qu’inconsciemment, elle avait pris du poids pour plaire à Choji.


	15. Mission accomplie

Le midi même, Shikamaru invita Choji à manger un yakiniku. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rarement l’occasion de se voir pour discuter en raison de leur mission et de leur vie de famille :  
« Choji : Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Shikamaru. Tu as l’air au mieux de ta forme.  
Shikamaru : Ca va bien oui. Et toi ?  
Choji : Ca va. Qu’est-ce qui t’as donné envie comme ça de faire un yakiniku ?  
Shikamaru : Comme ça. Je me suis rappelé l’époque où on en faisait avec Asuma et Ino. Alors, et ce mariage, c’est pour quand ?  
Choji : … Oh, on n’a pas encore choisi de date. On n’est pas pressé.  
Shikamaru : Oui, mais bon, ça fait deux ans que tout le monde sait que vous êtes fiancés et le mariage ne vient jamais.  
Choji : Fiancés, c’est juste nos parents qui ont annoncé nos fiançailles. Entre nous, il n’y en a jamais eu.  
Shikamaru : Choji, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai un QI de deux-cent mais plutôt parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, à mon avis, si vous ne vous êtes toujours pas mariés, c’est parce qu’on fond de vous, vous ne voulez pas vous marier ensemble.  
Choji : …  
Shikamaru : Ai-je tort ?  
Choji : Ayumi est une fille belle et gentille. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années et nous sommes très proches… Mais nous ne nous aimons pas par amour. Elle est ma confidente, mon amie mais je ne l’aime pas et elle ne m’aime pas non plus. Nous avons chacun une autre personne que l’on aime.  
Shikamaru : Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit tout de suite ?  
Choji : On n’a jamais osé. Nos pères nous ont fiancés, on était gamin. Une fois annoncée, tout le monde nous a félicités et on osait plus demander à nos pères d’annuler les fiançailles. Nous avons peut-être eu tort. Nous avons trop attendu, c’est trop tard.  
Shikamaru : Ne dit pas ça, ce n’est pas vos pères qui vont décider de vos vies. Tu m’as dit qu’Ayumi aimait un autre homme.  
Choji : Oui et tu vas rire quand tu vas te dire qui c’est.  
Shikamaru : Qui ?  
Choji : Shino Aburame.  
Shikamaru : L’affreux aux insectes !!!  
Choji : Exactement. Ils sortent ensemble et on des rapports mais seuls eux, toi et moi sommes au courant. C’est le grand amour. Ayumi souffre de cette situation et Shino aussi.  
Shikamaru : Tu n’as jamais eu de rapport avec Ayumi ?  
Choji : Non, je n’ai jamais eu qu’un seul rapport dans ma vie et c’est de cette fille que je suis amoureux.  
Shikamaru : Tu ne sors pas avec la femme que tu aimes ?  
Choji : Non car je crois bien que ce n’est pas réciproque. Et puis, je pense qu’elle me déteste. Elle m’a traitée de tous les noms.  
Shikamaru : Que c’est dommage. Vous vous aimez et pourtant vous vous évitez.  
Choji : Hein !  
Shikamaru : Je sais qu’il s’agit d’Ino.  
Choji : Mais comment ?  
Shikamaru : La mission. Nous sommes en mission.  
Choji : En mission ?  
Shikamaru : En fait, nous avons voulu rendre service à Ino. On avait deviné qu’elle était amoureuse. Et on a découvert que c’était de toi. Elle nous a raconté ce qui s’est passé il y a deux ans.  
Choji : Ino est amoureuse de moi. Mais je croyais qu’elle me détestait.   
Shikamaru : Tu connais Ino et son caractère explosif. Elle a mal pris le fait que tu te sois fiancé. Elle était jalouse d’Ayumi.  
Choji : Oui, mais je connais sa réputation. Elle m’aime peut-être mais elle va faire l’amour avec tout le monde.  
Shikamaru : Le cœur d’une femme est une chose très compliquée. Vois-tu, Ino croyait que tu aimais Ayumi et que son amour avec toi était impossible. Donc elle allait chercher de l’affection ailleurs.  
Choji : Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Comment faire pour me racheter ?  
Shikamaru : Aime-la, tout simplement. Va lui déclarer ta flamme, elle n’attend que ça.   
Choji : Je peux te demander un service. Pourrais-tu faire en sorte qu’Ino se rende vers seize heures près de la rivière ?  
Shikamaru : Oui, mais pourquoi ?  
Choji : Elle m’a dit une fois qu’elle aimait cet endroit. J’irai lui cueillir des fleurs et je lui déclarerai ma flamme. J’irai aussi expliquer à mon père qu’Ayumi et moi ne voulons pas nous marier.   
Shikamaru : Dans ce cas, tu peux compter sur moi. »   
Et sur ce chacun se prépara à sa tâche. Shikamaru voulait que Choji lui fasse la surprise donc il lui dit juste d’aller à la rivière pour seize heure sans d’autre explication. 

Seize heure, près de la rivière, Ino regardait l’eau couler. Elle se demandait bien ce que voulait Shikamaru. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière. Elle se retourna, pensa qu’il s’agissait de Shikamaru. Elle fut surprise de voir Choji. Elle se paralysa, ses membres tremblaient, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, son cœur battait à la chamade. Choji était le seul homme qui lui produisait cet effet. Il se rapprocha, il ne s’était pas habillé de façon particulière mais il sentait bon et il portait un bouquet de fleur. Il se rapprocha encore et tendit le bouquet de fleur à Ino :  
« Choji : Je les ai cueillies pour toi.  
Ino (tremblante et prenant les fleurs) : Merci.  
Choji (tremblant lui aussi) : Ino, je ne suis pas doué pour faire ce que je vais faire. Mais je n’en peux plus. Tu dois savoir Ino (s’agenouillant). Il y a deux ans, une fleur a poussé dans mon cœur, mais elle a peine à éclore. Elle a besoin de lumière. Ino, c’est toi la lumière de cette fleur, la fleur de l’amour.  
Ino : …  
Choji : Ino, je t’aime. Je t’aime depuis cette nuit il y a deux ans. Je ne suis pas amoureux d’Ayumi et elle n’est pas non plus amoureuse de moi. J’ai de la peine à penser que ton cœur est déchiré depuis deux ans. Tant pis pour ce que vont en penser ma famille, je vais annuler ces fiançailles et je compte bien me fiancer avec toi. Mais toi Ino, est-ce que tu m’aimes ?  
Ino (pleurant) : Choji, mais bien sûr bougre d’idiot. Bien sûr que je t’aime. »  
Ino se jeta sur Choji encore à genou et l’embrassa. Elle faisait virevolter sa langue dans sa bouche. Choji répondit à ce baiser en frottant sa langue contre celle d’Ino. Ce baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient deux ans à rattraper. Deux ans qu’ils attendaient cela. Après s’être retirés, les deux amants se fixèrent. Les deux sentaient la pression qui montait en eux. Ino prit une main de Choji et la posa sur un de ses seins, elle lui dit tout bas :  
« Ino : S’il te plait Choji. Fais moi l’amour. »  
Choji ne se fit pas attendre. Ca fait deux ans qu’il attendait ce moment. Ino portait une robe orange, il l’enleva faisait apparaître le corps de sa colombe en sous vêtement. Il remarqua tout de suite que celle-ci avait pris des formes depuis la dernière fois, ce qui ne lui déplut pas. Il embrassa longuement Ino puis sa bouche s’en alla en direction des oreilles, puis du cou jusqu’à en arriver entre les seins. Ino enleva le tee-shirt de Choji puis enleva son soutien-gorge. Elle prit les mains de Choji et les mit sur chacun de ses seins. Choji massait bien les seins d’Ino, puis il les embrassa en partant du plexus jusqu’au mamelon. Il s’attarda à bien lécher ce dernier qui devint dur. Ino gémit, elle repoussa Choji qui se retrouva sur le dos et commença à lui embrasser tout le torse puis le ventre. Elle fit glisser son pantalon puis son shorty. Elle remarqua que son membre commençait déjà à être dur. Elle cala ce membre entre ses seins et commença à lui faire une branlette espagnole. Ce fut un temps, elle ne pouvait pas mais à présent, elle avait assez de poitrine pour.   
Ensuite elle se mit debout et enleva son string. Choji pouvait apprécier de plein jour le monde de Vénus d’Ino. Cette dernière s’allongea et écarta bien ses jambes. Choji s’avança et lui lécha ce monde. Puis ce fut au tour d’Ino de lui faire une fellation.   
Au final, Choji pénétra Ino et lui fit l’amour avec toute la tendresse et tout l’amour qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de la jeune fille. Une fois l’acte terminé, les deux jeunes gens se rhabillèrent puis s’allongèrent côte à côte au bord de la rivière avec pour seul son le bruit du courant d’eau :  
« Choji : Ino, je t’aime.  
Ino (souriant) : Moi aussi je t’aime. »

Et au même moment, derrière un buisson pas loin de la rivière :  
« Shikamaru : Il m’impressionne le Choji. Pour une deuxième fois, il assure un max. Surtout qu’Ino a beaucoup d’expérience.  
Neji : Le sentiment amoureux est le principal atout d’une bonne relation et je persiste à dire que c’est indigne d’espionner ainsi.  
Kiba : Tu dis ça mais tu n’as pas décrocher une minute tes yeux durant l’acte.  
Naruto : Mes amis. Mission accomplie. »


	16. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le village de Konoha apprit que les fiançailles de Choji et Ayumi étaient annulés. Jiraiya profita de cette occasion pour demander à Tsunade si elle souhaitait vraiment l’épouser, et qu’en tout cas, il n’allait pas la forcer. Tsunade répondit que oui, qu’elle souhaitait toujours l’épouser. Ainsi fut rapidement organisé le mariage de l’Hokage.

Le mariage eut lieu fin juin. Tout le village de Konoha fut invité à la réception et au banquet. Tsunade était belle en mariée. Elle dansait, riait… Mais ne voyait pas son époux. Elle le chercha et le trouva en train de draguer Shizune. Le réflexe fut qu’elle prit une chaise et la lui balança dans la tronche :  
« Tsunade : Jiraiya. Tu m’as jurée fidélité je te signale.  
Jiraiya (un peu sonné) : Quand est-ce que je t’ai jurée fidélité ?  
Tsunade : Tout à l’heure, quand tu m’as épousée.  
Jiraiya : C’était donc ça les petites lettres en bas du contrat. Qu’ai-je fait, nom d’un chien.  
Kiba : On m’a appelé ? »  
Vint le moment du lancer du bouquet. Toutes les filles étaient prêtes à la réception. Tsunade se retournât et envoya le bouquet au moins un kilomètre plus loin. Toutes les filles ninja se précipitèrent comme des grosses malades pour aller le chercher. Au final, chacune d’entre elle en avait un morceau. On se doutait qu’elles avaient du se battre pour l’avoir.

Ce fut aux alentours de cinq heures du matin que les nouveaux mariés se rendirent chez Tsunade pour leur nuit de noces. Ils devraient ensuite partir en voyage dans une source thermale qui faisait aussi casino.

Quand à tous nos petits amis, et bien ils étaient tous complètement bourrés. Naruto ne trouvait plus personne dans la salle. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Aussi sortit-il dehors pour gerber l’excédent d’alcool. Alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits, il entendit comme les gémissements d’une femme. Curieux, il alla jeter un coup d’œil au couple. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu’il vit son meilleur ami, Sasuke, avec Hinata, habillée juste de son string. En effet, le brun, torse nu, avait une main en train de peloter un sein d’Hinata, l’autre était dans son string en train de la toucher et sa bouche était dans le cou de la belle Hyuuga :  
« Naruto (soul) : HINATA !!!!!!!!!  
Hinata (soule) : C’est toi mon petit renard ?  
Naruto (soul) : Pourquoi ma chérie ? Si c’est à cause de cette histoire avec Sakura, je m’excuse. Mais ce n’était pas ma faute.  
Hinata (soule) : Quelle histoire avec Sakura ? Je ne suis pas au courant moi.  
Naruto (soul) : HEIN ! Mais…BAM (Vient de se prendre une bouteille dans la tête)  
Sakura (soule) : C’est pas bientôt fini ce boucan. On s’entend plus baiser. »  
Naruto tourna légèrement sa tête et vit Sakura entourée de Lee qui la prenait par devant et de Shikamaru qui la prenait par derrière :  
« Naruto (soul) : Shikamaruuuuuu. Mais… Et Temari ?  
Shikamaru (soul) : Ben là, elle est occupée avec Neji, alors…  
Naruto (soul) : Neji, le grand romantique. Pas possible.  
Shikamaru (soul) : Va voir par toi-même, ils sont à coté. Et laisse-moi terminer tranquille. »  
Naruto se leva et alla voir les buissons d’a coté. Il y avait là une Temari plaquée contre un arbre, bouteille à la main, et un Neji qui était violement en train de la prendre. Naruto crut reconnaître la technique qu’avait utilisée Kiba pour faire l’amour à Ino, il y peu de temps :  
« Naruto (soul) : Jamais je n’aurai cru ça de la part du grand romantique…BAM (Vient de se prendre une bouteille dans la tête)  
Temari (soule) : Va donc voir ailleurs minus. Ce n’est pas poli d’espionner.  
Naruto (soul) : Mais… Et Neji… Que devient Tenten ?  
Neji (soul) : C’est pas que je veux pas mais là, elle est occupée avec Choji, alors… »  
N’en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles, Naruto se rendit légèrement plus loin et trouva en effet Tenten en train de sucer Choji, ce dernier finissait de boire sa bouteille :  
« Naruto (soul) : J’y crois pas, il vient de déclarer sa flamme et il baise avec une autre…BAM (Vient de se recevoir une bouteille dans la tête).  
Choji (soul) : Les dernières sucions sont les plus importantes, ne vient pas déranger.  
Naruto (soul) : Et Ino dans tout ça…  
Choji (soul) : T’inquiète pas. Shino est à coté avec elle, il s’en occupe bien. »  
Naruto alla jeter un coup d’œil à coté, il y trouva Ino nue à même le sol, bras et jambes paralysés par une ruée d’insecte et Shino, nu également avec une bouteille à la main, sur le point de la pénétrer :  
« Naruto (soul) : Mais c’est quoi ce bordel…BAM (vient de se prendre une bouteille dans la tête).  
Shino (soul) : La pénétration, c’est comme l’éclosion d’un cocon, ça demande du calme. Alors la ferme.  
Naruto (soul) : On m’avait dit que tu aimais Ayumi.  
Shino (soul) : C’est exact, mais là, elle est occupée avec Kiba, alors… »  
Au point où il en était, Naruto décida d’aller jusqu’au bout. Il trouva Kiba et Ayumi en position soixante-neuf. Naruto fut soulagé quand il constata qu’aucun des deux n’avait une bouteille :  
« Naruto (soul) : J’y crois pas. Il y a quelque temps, tu te confessais à chaque fois que tu trompais Megumi. HAHAHA.  
Kiba (soul) : Attaque Akamaru. »  
Au final, après avoir fait le tour du village avec Akamaru à ses trousses. Naruto revint près du lieu de la partouse :  
Naruto (soul) : Au final, il me reste qui ?  
Megumi (soule) : Moi si tu veux. »  
Naruto bava devant le corps nu de Megumi. Il ne tarda pas à enfouir sa tête dans les seins de cette dernière.

Le lendemain, tous les couples se réveillèrent ensemble (va savoir comment vu l’état dans lequel ils étaient). Chacun dans un endroit différent. Naruto et Hinata se réveillèrent en haut de la falaise où étaient sculptées les têtes des différents Hokage. Sakura se réveilla avec à ses cotés Sasuke mais aussi Lee, sous un cerisier. Shikamaru et Temari ouvrirent les yeux dans un bac à sable. Neji et Tenten se réveillèrent dans leur clairière. Kiba et Megumi avaient dormi dans une niche. Shino et Ayumi se réveillèrent à coté d’une ruche à abeille. Enfin, Ino et Choji s’étaient endormis sur les restes du buffet de la veille.  
Tous bien sûr avaient la gueule de bois et peu d’entre eux se souvenaient de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille à part le mariage des vieux.

Justement, alors voir les jeunes époux. Tsunade se réveilla d’un coup. Elle semblait avoir fait un cauchemar :  
« Tsunade : Quel horrible cauchemar ! J’ai rêvé que je me mariais avec cet imbécile de Jiraiya. »  
Son corps trembla lorsqu’elle sentit comme une présence à coté d’elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu un gros vieil homme aux cheveux blanc :  
« Tsunade (cheveux dressés sur la tête) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
Jiraiya : Tu es réveillée ma Colombe. »  
Une impression de déjà vu n’est-pas ! 

Ce que l’on peut retenir, c’est que l’amour c’est bien, mais le désir… Ben c’est bien aussi, tant qu’on n’est pas marié… :  
« Naruto : C’est vrai, tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
Hinata : Mais non. Tu peux avoir des relations avec Sakura et qui tu veux, tant qu’on n’est pas marié.  
Naruto : Oui, mais bon, tu ne m’as trompé que hier soir et moi…  
Hinata : Vaut mieux peut-être pas que je lui dise que je l’ai déjà trompé plusieurs fois avec Sasuke mais aussi Kiba.  
Naruto : Que dirait ton père s’il voyait ça ?  
Hinata : Ma soeur Hanabi a tout juste quinze ans, elle vit à la demeure Hyuuga, elle fait rentrer un mec tous les soirs dans sa chambre depuis environ six mois et mon père ne voit rien. Il se fait vieux, il devient sourd. Et même s’il était au courant, il ne peut rien te faire, tu es l’homme le plus fort du village après l’Hokage.  
Naruto : Evidemment. Bientôt je serai Hokage. Et la première chose que je ferai en tant qu’Hokage, c’est d’autoriser la polygamie.   
Hinata : Je pense que quand on aime quelqu’un, c’est avec lui qu’on aime le faire le plus.  
Naruto : Tu veux une démonstration !!! »

FIN


End file.
